The True Meaning Of A Friend
by NeverlandNat
Summary: Dan is upset and he won't tell Phil why. This secret is slowly killing Dan and he can't take it much longer. What will Phil do to get it out of Dan? Will Dan tell him? Phil Lester, Dan Howell, amazingphil, danisnotonfire, Phan. Rated M for swearing/sex. Sorry for spelling errors. I tend to type really fast and that causes me to make mistakes. Sorry about that.
1. A Horrible Secret

** Hi guys! So this is my first story and I really hope you like it. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think of it! I probably won't have a certain schedule because I'm horribly lazy, but I will try to not have you waiting long for a new chapter. I'm not so sure how long this story will be , but I'll do what I can to make it okay. By the way, if you want to follow me on twitter, I am NeverlandNat and will probably follow you back. Enough of the intro, let's get to it. I do not own Dan, Phil, or anything related to them. Nothing in this story actually happened and Phan isn't real... Yet. They just need to admit it. So without further ado, here is my first story. Enjoy!**

Phil's POV

I woke up to the flat feeling strange. I didn't know what it was. I sat up in bed wondering what feels so off. I decided to get up and make breakfast while I try and ignore this silly feeling. As I made my way to the kitchen, I realized what it was. Dan wasn't in the living room playing Skyrim like usual. He's always the one to wake me up by yelling at the TV. Is everything okay? Is he sick? He's home, right? I'd better go check. I walked over to his door and knocked lightly.

"Dan?" I said softly. I was answered with silence. I knocked again.

"Daaaan?" I said louder. More silence

He wouldn't still be sleeping. It's 10:30, and he never sleeps past 10. I took a hold of the doorknob and twisted it. I pushed open the door quietly and carefully, hoping to find Dan well and in bed. Sure enough, there Dan was, laying on his bed under his covers. He wasn't sleeping though. He was... Crying? At least that's what it sounded like. I heard his rapid, abnormal breathing and sniffling.

"Dan? Is everything okay?" I slowly walked towards his bed. As I got closer, I saw his laptop thrown on the floor. It must have been thrown hard because there was a big crack along the screen. There was a Facebook chat on the screen. I was about to pick it up when Dan burst out from under his blanket and took the laptop before I could.

"Don't look at that!" He yelled, still sobbing.

"Why?" Is the chat on the laptop the reason he's crying?

"It's nothing for you." He started pushing me away.

"If it makes you this upset, I need to know what it is. I don't want you to be sad. I want you to be happy!" I smile slightly to try and make him smile. My attempt fails.

"No I just can't have you- No." What could possibly be so bad that my best friend can't tell me what's wrong?

"Is someone saying mean things to you? I will find them and hurt them!" And I really would! I'm not at all one for violence, but if someone is hurting _my_ best friend, I will make sure they know not to mess with him ever again.

"No. Well yes, it's quite a few people actually so you can't hurt them. Just drop it. I'm okay." There's no way I can just drop this. There's also no way I'd get anything out of Dan, so I just let him know that I'll drop it for now.

"Fine. Whatever. Don't think that we're done talking about this. But if they hurt you again, let me know and I'll take care of it. I want you to be okay."

"Okay. Thanks, Phil." I guess he feels a bit less angry and sad now that he's stopped crying and sniffling. He has an obviously fake smile plastered on his face, but I pretend not to notice. It's easier that way.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast to cheer you up? I could make you some freaking Delia Smith pancakes!"

"No thanks. I'm just going to take a shower."

I shrug my shoulders and turn to leave. I catch a quick glance of the laptop screen which is now open on his bed. I only see the screen long enough to read three words. Three words that surprise me. They make me want to punch the person who said them in the face. Or people. I want to ask Dan about the three words, but before I could open my mouth, the door was closed in my face. I stand there, dumbfounded, with the three words going in circles around inside my mind.

_ You dirty faggot_

Dan's POV

Thank God he's gone. I can't believe I almost told him exactly what was wrong with me. I told him too much. Why would I tell him that it was a group of people hurting me? I should have refused to say anything. Stupid Dan! Stupid, stupid Dan! What if he tries to look at my laptop now? What if he sees the chat? What if- Oh God. What if he finds out I'm gay? Oh no no no no! I'm not letting that happen!

I'm just going to go take a shower like I told Phil I would. I just need to calm down. Everything will be okay. I hope... When I open my door, I'm surprised to see Phil just standing there.

"Ah!" I screamed and jumped back. He must have not been paying attention, because he jumped when I screamed.

"What? Woah. Oh sorry. I didn't mean to still be standing here. I guess I just zoned out or something." He looked at me expectantly.

"You can stop worrying, Phil. I'm fine, I swear." I smiled even though I was crying for help on the inside. I couldn't bear to look at the pained concern on Phil's face any longer, so I looked down and pushed past him and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I shed all of my clothes and turned the water on as hot as it could go. When I get in, I let the water burn my skin. I spend about 5 minutes just standing there, staring into an oblivion. I start to scrub my skin hard. I can't help but think of Phil. How much did he see? What does he suspect? I scrub harder. What if he finds out? Oh shit. What if he looks around my room for my laptop? I scrub so hard that my skin turns raw and I'm bleeding. I don't care. I need to get out of here and hide my laptop.

** Thank you for reading chapter one! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and if you want to talk to me or ask me anything, message me here or on twitter ( NeverlandNat) YAY SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION! Haha thanks guys 3**


	2. Sneaking Around

** Hello again! I'm here to bring you chapter two. Thank you so much to everyone that read, followed, favorited, and reviewed my last chapter. I didn't really expect anyone to like it that much. I try my best to reply to every single one of you, and so far I've been doing well at that. I love you all so much and I hope you all stay with me until the end of this story and possible new ones. Thanks!**

Phil's POV

What was that all about? Did I read that right? What did they mean by 'faggot'? Were they just being mean? Or was he... No. He would tell me. Right? Then why did he freak out about it? Why did it make him cry? He's on YouTube for God's sake, he sees hateful, meaningless comments everyday. Why was this so horrible? Why didn't he let me see it? Maybe he just didn't want me to get the wrong idea or something. Yeah, that's it.

All these questions and thoughts are racing through my mind. I'm not certain of anything right now. Except for one thing. I need to get Dan's laptop and find that chat. I walk up to the bathroom door to make sure the shower is on. I can hear the water rushing out and hitting the bottom of the tub. Perfect. As I approach his door, I make a silent prayer that he stays in the shower for a while. He usually likes long showers when he's upset. I place my hand on the doorknob. I suck in a breath into my lungs and hold it there. When I twist the knob and push on the door, it glides open with ease.

I scan the room for his laptop. Not on the dresser, not on the floor where it was, not on the desk. I finally spot it half under his blanket on the bed. When I pick it up and turn it on, I notice there's a password on it. Shit. I try everything. Maltesers, llama, placenta, DeliaSmith, Dan, DanHowell, danisnotonfire, danosaur. None of it works. I even resorted to trying "password"! I decide to try one more thing before giving up. I mean, not to be self absorbed or anything, but I'm a pretty important part of his life. I type in PhilLester and push enter.

_ Welcome, Dan_

I'm in? I'm in! I start to wonder why my name is his password, but I don't have time for stupid questions. I wouldn't have tried it if I didn't think it would work. I'm directed to his screen saver, which is a picture of the two of us. It was taken in Italy while we were on vacation. We both have huge smiles on our faces, and Dan's arm is wrapped around my shoulders. We look like we couldn't be any happier. That was the best vacation of my life. Obviously Dan enjoyed it too. I click on the internet icon and am taken to his homepage, which is YouTube. Just as I'm about to type 'Facebook' into the search, I hear the shower shut off. Crap. He was only in there for like 10 minutes! I exit the browser. The bathroom door opens. I slam the laptop closed. The bathroom door closes. Was his laptop on the dresser or the bed? Why the hell can't I remember something so simple? His footsteps get closer, closer, louder, louder. I carelessly set it on the dresser a split second before the door is opened to reveal Dan behind it.

His towel is tightly wrapped around his waist and his clothes are bunched up in his arms. The expression of shock was worn clearly on his flushed face.

"What are you doing in here?" His cheeks grow slightly pink when he asks this.

"I- I was umm... Looking for a umm... The uhh shirt that I wanted to uh borrow." That sounded like the worst lie ever I was never good at lying to Dan.

"What shirt? You never asked me about a shirt.." His chest and abs were shining with water. I couldn't help but stare. I felt my face grow hot.

"Oh yeah. Your um..." I tried to think of a shirt he owned. "Wildcats shirt." I'm an idiot.

"I thought you hated that shirt."

"Oh well I don't. Never mind. I'm just going to leave." I said awkwardly, my face still hot from looking at his chest and his nice, toned abs.

"Alright. If you still want it later, let me know and I'll try and find it for you. I know it's around my room somewhere."

"Yeah. Yeah okay, thanks." I sound like the biggest idiot ever. I walked so fast out of the room, it was practically a run. Next time he's gone, I'm going back into his room.

Dan's POV

This is bad. Fuck, this is bad. Did he see my laptop? Shit. Or maybe he was actually looking for the shirt. Who am I kidding? Of course he wasn't looking for a shirt! I scan the room for my laptop. It's not on the bed where I left it. It's upside down on the dresser. He was on it. Oh no. No no no no! I cross the room to my laptop and open it up. Crap. It's on. I know for sure that I turned it off. He must have had to type my password to get in. I wonder how he- Oh shit. Oh holy fucking shit! My password is his name! How did he guess it? What does he think now? Probably that I'm some freak. It probably doesn't help that my screen saver is a picture of the two of us.

Why does this happen to me? Can't I just have something good happen for once? My browsing history is the same, so maybe he didn't see it. But the most recent website is Facebook, which is where the chat is. There's no way to tell if he's seen it I guess

I pull on my black shirt with the white ring, my Sonic boxers, green socks I borrowed from Phil, and black skinny jeans. Good enough. My hair is fully dry, but I don't feel like straightening it today. There's no point. I'll just go with my hobbit hair. YOLO, right? Phil said one time that he likes my hobbit hair, so I guess it's fine.

I have no idea what to do next. Do I stay in here? Do I go talk to Phil? Play video games? I'm not in the mood to make a video or even go online at all. If I stay here, I'll get bored or fall into a great dark depression due to my thoughts. If I talk to Phil, he'll bring up all this shit and I don't want to talk about it. Video games would just lead to talking to Phil. Maybe talking to him would be okay. I mean, he knows I'm upset, so he wouldn't bring it up. Would he? There's one way to find out.

**Thanks for reading! I'll have the next chapter up very soon! Keep up the reviews and stuff! You guys are amazing and I seriously love you already, even though this is only my second chapter. Stay amazing and not on fire! Haha I'm lame, but I find myself funny.**


	3. The Realization

** So we meet again. How are you? I actually kind of want to know. I hope you're doing well my lovelies! I'm watching Full House... Whoop de whoop! Leave a review if you want to! All the cool kids are doing it. I reply to all of them and they all make me smile. You guys are all amazing. You deserve chapter three! Here you go! Enjoy!**

Phil's POV

Well that was bad. I almost got caught looking through his things. Well, I guess I did get caught, but... I wonder if he believed me about the shirt thing. Probably not. I'm going to talk to him again later. He really needs to hurry up and get dressed. I need to talk to him now. I mean, I know he doesn't want to talk to me, but he has to. He needs to feel better and I can help him. He needs to trust me. He's taking too long, so I decided to make some tea, even though I don't want any. It's been 15 minutes, what is he doing? It doesn't take this long to get dressed. God, Phil. Be patient! Okay, if he isn't out in 5 minutes, I'm going in there.

Finally, after about 5 more minutes, I get up to go knock on his door, when I hear it open. I sit back down. I know I really shouldn't pressure him into talking about it, but I can't help it. I wait for him to enter the kitchen before I start talking. He's all dressed, but his hair isn't straightened. His entire body is just depressed. His shoulders are slouched, his face is solemn, and he drags his feet as he walks. My heart is just being ripped out of my chest as I look at him. Oh Dan, please let me help you.

"Hey, Dan." I said, coating my voice in fake happiness to make him smile.

"Hi." He sounds so hurt. Broken. His face doesn't change.

"I know it has hardly been an hour since it happened, but please talk to me about it. I can help you and make you feel better. Just please talk to me." I'm practically begging him now..

"Yeah alright. I guess." Thank God.

"Okay. Let's go sit on the couch, and you can tell me everything."

"Okay." I hope I'm not pushing him too far.

"If I'm pushing you too far, just-"

"No it's fine." He fakes a smile for me. We cross over to the couch in the living room. We sit so close that our legs touch. Neither of us pull away. I don't mind.

"Alright Dan. Now tell me everything. Why were you crying?" My voice was flooded with concern.

"Well there's a group of guys and they make fun of me and call me names." He said it as if it's okay.

"What kind of names? Why would they call you names anyways?"

"It doesn't matter. It's no big deal."

"Obviously, Daniel, it is a big deal! You were crying! You seemed so hurt. Do you know what happens when you hurt? I hurt. I can't stand to see you a little sad, so imagine how it feels to me when I see you cry! I want to tell those stupid fucking assholes to leave you alone. I want to yell at them until my head explodes and they leave you alone for good! It is a big deal, Dan. But I'm here for you and you can tell me anything. You're my best friend in the whole world. You don't have to go through this alone. What ever you need me for, I'll be there. I'll be by your side through everything if you just let me! I'll help you through this."

As soon as I finish, Dan buries his face in the couch and starts to sob. I can hear my heart break for the second time today. I grab a hold of Dan and pull him onto my lap. He puts his face in my chest and continues to sob. I wrap my arms around him, giving him a tight, long hug that will last as long as he needs it. I move one hand up and down his back in an attempt to calm him down. He shivers at my sudden straight forward touch. His loud sobs continue to pierce the air. He releases all of his emotions out through his tears, and I let him.

After about 5 minutes and a soaked shirt later, he stops sobbing and calms down to a soft whimper, still shedding a few tears. As I see him cry, I fight tears of my own. But I can't cry right now. I have to be helping him through this, not crying. He sits up, but stays on my lap. I don't push him off. Instead, I take my arms away from his shoulders and move them to around his waist and pull him closer. His head finds my neck rather than my chest this time.

Most people would find this weird. A young man crying, while sitting in the lap of another young man, who's just holding him at the waist, making sure he stays close to his best friend. This isn't weird for us though. It's just supposed to be like this. My arms were made specifically to fit around him. His head was made specifically to fit right into my neck. It just... Works.

This is when I realize it. We are meant to be together. I love him, don't I? I do. I care for him more than I care for anyone else. My heart breaks when I see him sad. I want to kill whoever said mean things to him. I want to hold him in my arms forever to keep him safe. I've never actually felt it before, but I know right away that this is love. I love Dan. My best friend. I have a specific sort of love towards him. And there is no denying it.

** There you have it! Chapter three, ladies and gentlemen! I think I developed a system where I type it one day, and upload the next. Do you like this system, or should I just shut up? Please review and follow if you haven't already. Favoriting isn't really the most of my concern, but it's always nice (and an extra 100 Phan points). I love you guys! Stay amazing and not on fire!**


	4. Don't Be Scared, Dan

** Hey guys! I didn't have time to type this on Friday, so I wasn't going to post today, but I felt bad, so here it is! You guys deserve it because you're just so dang amazing for all the nice reviews and stuff! Also I'd like to give a quick shout out to Xx3chibibunny3xX for helping me get this idea. It's not exactly as you said, but it made me think of this. Hope you all like it!**

Dan's POV

After I calm down, we sit in a comfortable silence for a while with the occasional sniffle from me. Phil patiently waits for me to calm down enough to talk again. I'm still really nervous, so I practice what I'll say to him in my head. I could just be upfront and say it. 'Phil, I'm-' No that won't work. I could just work my way to it. 'Phil I've been hiding something from you-' No I'd chicken out and not say it. I finally decide that the best way would be to explain the chat, say a bit about what I need to tell him, and then just say it. No backing out. I'm not letting myself. It'll be okay. He'll be fine with it, right? Oh God what if he's not? How will I live without my best friend's approval?

I take my head out of his neck, but stay on his lap. I turn to look at him. My face is so close to his, so I look back down. I know what I'm about to say. I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I shut my mouth once again. Should I say this while I'm on his lap? I really don't want to get off of his lap though. He makes me feel so safe and warm. I love the feeling of his skin against mine. I want to stay in his grasp forever. Should I still tell him? Yes, I should. But first, I (sadly) get off of his lap.

I turn my face towards him and look him right in the eyes. His beautiful blue eyes that pierce my heart. I can see the look of concern floating around the stunning blue. My stomach hurts, my head is spinning, my vision is blurring, and I feel hot and cold at the same time. I can' t do this. But I have to. If I don't do it now, I'll never work up the courage to even _think_ about it again. It's now or never.

I breathe in and breathe out. Here we go.

"Okay, Phil. I'm ready to talk about it now."

"Tell me whatever you need to. If you don't want to tell me some things, it's okay. I'll understand. But whatever you tell me, I'll help you get through it and I'll be by your side. You're my best friend. You don't have to hide from me."

"I know. I'm just scared I guess."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Everything."

"Don't be scared. You'll never face anything alone."

His words mean more to me than he will ever know. They warm my heart and make me less scared. I'm still terrified, but his words comfort me. I suddenly feel the words form in my throat and start to pour out of my mouth. I don't stop them.

"The chat on Facebook was between me and three other guys. I went to school with them all my life. They were never nice to me. They hated me for some reason in primary school. All they would do since we were little was make fun of me and hurt me. They beat me up every week and called me all these horrible names everyday. Then in our last year of school, they started a rumor about me that made everyone think I was some disgusting person or something that wasn't even human. Some sort of animal. They soon found out that their rumor was true and everyone knew it. I tried my best to keep it a secret, but it didn't work. They started calling me even worse names and would beat me up even more. Lately they've been harassing me on Facebook and-and I just can't take it! After I got out of the shower, I deleted my whole account. Their words still go around in my head all the time. I just can't stop hearing them! It's like they're always with me, tormenting me! But you know what, Phil? I deserve it! I fucking deserve it!"

I'm crying again. I think I've started to cry too much. All the tears from years and years of bullying and hurting are all pouring out. If I could hold it all in when it was all actually happening, how come I can't now? And how come I'm not even trying to stop the tears this time?

Phil pulls my legs onto his lap and throws his arms around me. He's lightly rubbing his fingertips up and down my back. My head connects softly to his chest. I don't want to cry anymore. It makes me feel weak. I've cried twice today. Why the hell am I crying for a third time? I don't even remember the last time I cried before today. I shut my mouth to stop the whimpering noises I'm making. I shut my eyes to stop the tears. Phil must think I'm such a baby or something. He's probably laughing on the inside, ready to make fun of me like everyone has done all my life.

"It's all going to be okay." Phil whispers with a soft voice.

"You don't think I'm a wimp for crying all day?" I asked, confused. Phil smiles.

"Of course not. You've been made fun of all your life. It hurts. When people hurt, they cry. You're no wimp, Dan. Now why do you think you deserve it?"

"Because of the way I am."

"The way you are? You're funny, nice, smart, good looking, and just all around amazing." He places his chin on top of my head. "They way you are is perfect."

"That's not what I mean."

"What do you mean, Dan?"

"I'm- I'm gay."

**BOOM! There it was! Wonderful, huh? Expect chapter five on Monday. I'm not sure if I liked this chapter that much. It was just too... I don't know. It's okay, it's just not as good as the others. I'm sorry, don't kill me! I still hope you liked it though. Let me know what you thought please as it would be much appreciated. Also, please leave a review because they are all so nice and lovely and brighten my day! Thanks so much for reading! Bye! *Dan and Phil hand hearts***


	5. More Secrets

** Hey guys! I'm going to start by saying I'm sorry if this chapter has a lot of mistakes. I have a very short amount of time to write this and the girl that looks over my chapters before I publish them is at school right now, so she can't edit it. ( Dramasaur on twitter). So here is the hopefully not crappy chapter five!**

Dan's POV

I said it. I'm ready for Phil to push me off of his lap, or yell at me. Or both. He pushes me off, but in a gentle way. He doesn't yell or leave. He just sits up and turns towards me so he's facing me.

"Dan..." He starts before I cut him off.

"I'm sorry Phil. I'm really sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" He sounds confused.

"Because you've been living with a faggot for so long and you're probably disgusted. I'll be out first thing tomorrow. Tonight, even, if that would be best."

"No that wouldn't be best. What would be best is if you stayed here with me, where you belong."

He meant it. He actually meant it. I must look shocked or confused or a mixture of the two right now, because he keeps talking.

"No matter what, you're my best friend. You're the same person. Being gay doesn't change anything! You're still the one person I love to be around. Do you think that just because of this I want to throw away the best friendship and the most important thing I've ever had? Nothing will change how much I love you and how much you mean to me, Dan."

"Phil, that's the thing. That's where you're wrong." Oh no. I know where I'm going with this. A look of hurt and confusion cross over his pale face. It's paler than usual.

"Really, Dan. It doesn't-"

"Phil! I'm not done. I have something else to tell you that if I don't say now, I know I never will." What the hell am I doing? He waits for me to continue. I look into my lap and force myself to say the rest.

"I love you. Not in the way you love me. Not the friend way or whatever. The real way. I'm in love with you." There. I said it. All said and done. My nerves get the best of me and make me stand up. I turn to walk towards my room. After I take my first step, Phil stands up too.

"Dan." I increase my speed. So does he.

"Dan!" He repeats, louder. He grabs my wrists in attempt to stop me. I slip through his grasp.

"Stop Dan!" Just as I'm about to get to my door and open it, Phil jumps on my back and tackles me to the floor.

"What the hell, Phil?"

"You weren't listening to me!" I try my best to flip him over and get him off. Everyone seems to think I'm the stronger of the two. They'd be wrong. He gets me on my back and sits on my stomach. He pins my arms to the floor. I can't move.

"Get off me now!" I scream.

"No! We need to talk!" He yells back.

"Let me up!"

"If I let you up, will you run?"

"Yes!"

"Then no!" He says as he pushes down on my arms harder.

"Ow! Okay, fine! We'll talk!" He finally lets me up. He grabs hold of my hand to make sure I don't run away. He leads me towards the couch. I'm really starting to hate this couch.

We sit. He keeps his hand in mine. I don't mind. He sighs.

"When you said it, did you mean it?" He asks.

"What that I'm gay?"

"No. That you love me." I cringe as I remember what I had said.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Look, I'm sorry if that makes you feel- wait good? Why good?"

At that moment, Phil turns to me. We stare right in each others eyes. I get lost in his gorgeous blue eyes once again. Those beautiful, innocent, bright blue eyes. They put me into a trance every time I look. I start to notice them getting closer. Phil is leaning in. Why? Is it to... No. Don't even think about finishing that thought. He tilts his head and closes his eyes. I tilt mine the other way and close my eyes too. Our lips meet and instantly, it feels perfect. It's not awkward or weird. It's just right. My mind is going numb.

After a few seconds, Phil pulls back. He looks me right into the eyes again. I love when he looks me in the eyes before he talks to me. It lets me know that he really wants to talk to me. I think my heart is melting.

"I love you too." His voice making these words to me is the most amazing thing I've ever heard. He takes his hand that's not holding mine and places it on the side of my face. His thumb caresses my cheek as his love filled eyes continue to gaze into mine. I take his hand off of my face and put it onto my waist. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull him in again. This time, instead of my mind going numb, it overflows with feelings. I bite on his lower lip. He smiles into the kiss. Every feeling I've ever had towards him comes back. It feels like I'm falling in love with him all over again. I break the kiss and pull him into a hug, squeezing as hard as I can. He squeezes me back.

"I love you so much, Phil. With everything I've got."

"I love you too, Dan. More than you will ever know."

"Believe me." I peck him on the lips again. "I know."

After all of the tears and emotions of today, my eyelids start to droop. I realize how tired I am.

"Phil, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go take a nap." I start to stand up.

"I'm tired too. Mind if I join you?" He smiles. I can't help but smile back. How could anyone not smile back at him? He's so adorable and perfect. I reach out and take his hand as he stands up.

"Come on." I say as we start to make our way to my room. We climb under my blanket and snuggle close together. He puts his arm around my waist and nuzzles his head into my neck. I cringe and tense up.

"Oops. Sorry. I forgot about the neck thing." He readjusts himself and places his head next to mine.

"That's alright." I giggle as I poke him hard in the side.

"Ow! Daaaaan!"

"Oops." I say sarcastically.

He pulls me closer and we get comfortable. I can't stop thinking about how much I love him. He's the most amazing person in the world. How did I get to be so lucky to end up with him? He's the last thing on my mind before I fall into a deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading! This is probably my favorite chapter so far. My next chapter will probably be late Tuesday night. I'm sleeping over at my grandparents house and coming home Tuesday night, so I won't have my computer and be able to type it or upload. But it will be up Tuesday! I promise If it's not, you all have permission to find my house and come take away all of my Dan and Phil related things! Review and all that cool stuff! I love you all1 Bye!**


	6. Failure At Breakfast

** Hey guys! So I'm actually typing this on Tuesday, which is the day I'm supposed to type it! I'm finally back on schedule! That deserves a round of applause for me! Oh by the way, I wrote this in my notebook in a dark car, using my Ipod as a light. Yeah... I haven't written in Phil's POV in a while, so I'm going to try it again now. Enjoy the chapter, my lovelies!**

Phil's POV

I woke up to a harsh smell filling the air. As it gets closer, I recognize the smell as smoke.

"Dammit!" I hear Dan yell form the kitchen. I jump out of bed and run towards the smoke. When I get to the kitchen, there's no fire, just a bunch of dark smoke. I can barely see Dan taking food off the stove and running towards the balcony. He slides open the door and shoves the food into the cold, heavy London rain. I turn on a fan in the kitchen to help clear out the thick smoke. When he comes back into the kitchen, he comes over and quickly kisses me on the lips.

"Well good morning, Sunshine." He says, even though it's about 5:30 in the afternoon. I just realized how long that nap was. "How was your nap?"

"Good. When did you wake up?"

"'Bout half an hour ago." He takes a rag and starts cleaning spilled food off of the counter.

"So what's with all the smoke, exactly?"

"Oh funny story, actually." He smiles and giggles a bit. God, he's adorable. "You were still sleeping, so I figured you'd be hungry, so I was going to surprise you with some dinner, but then things went... Horribly wrong."

"Aww Dan." I wrap my arms around his waist from behind him. "You're so sweet." I kiss his neck. He doesn't flinch. I rest the side of my head on his shoulder with my face towards his. "Hey you didn't freak out!"

"Yeah I'm trying to work on that for you."

"Well then in that case." I kiss his neck again. "Since your plan kind of failed, do you want to go out to get something to eat?"

"Shut up! At least I tried, okay? And I would love to. But I really think we should both change first. We both smell like we smoke four packs a day."

"Good idea." I let my arms slip from his waist and spin him around. Our lips meet and he smiles. I pull back and we head to our rooms to change. I don't bother to close my door. Neither does he. I change into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that look almost black, but I can't decide on a shirt. I go into Dan's room to borrow a shirt. He's wearing another pair of black skinny jeans, similar to the ones he was wearing earlier, and my red plaid shirt.

"Where did you get my shirt?"

"I found it in here and decided to put it on."

"Why?"

"I like the smell. It smells like you." He says as he buttons the shirt over his perfect chest. He's the most amazing human being ever, I swear. "I like your look and all, but I hope you don't plan to go out to eat like that."

I suddenly remember I don't have a shirt on.

"Oh yeah. I wanted to borrow a shirt from you."

"Which one? My Wildcats shirt?" He winked.

"Maybe. Nice Zac Efron wink by the way."

"You know you like it." He winked again. I push his shoulder and laugh.

"Just give me a shirt."

He tossed me the Wildcats shirt that we talked of so many times today. I'm starting to think this shirt isn't all that bad. I pull it down over my head and twist it into place. It doesn't look half bad. Dan looks better in my shirt than I do in his.

"My shirt looks really good on you, Dan."

"Not as good as mine looks on you."

I now understand how thousands of fangirls become so speechless as they watch Dan's videos. I'm speechless right now. He's just so perfect and sweet. I can even see " asdfghjkl;' " in my head. I love him so much.

We throw on our jackets and slip on our shoes. I wear my gray converse and he wears his black ones. Just as we're about to leave, he goes to the balcony and brings in the soggy burnt food. I can't even tell what this is. Well, was.

"What is this?" I ask, poking it. "Is it even food?"

"Ha ha." He says, sarcastically. "You can stop making fun of my stupidity. It was supposed to be Delia Smith pancakes. We were going to have breakfast for dinner." He sets it down on the counter to be dealt with later.

"I would have eaten it anyway."

"No you wouldn't have."

"You're right. I really wouldn't have." I let a small laugh escape my lips.

"You're the worst." He laughs back at me. "Let's go." He grabs my hand again.

It's really hard locking the door with just one hand, but I do it anyway. I don't want to let go, even if our hands will find each other shortly after they're separated.

We go into the lift and I let Dan press the button. He always liked pressing the button on the lift. I'm not really sure why. Right as we hit the ground floor and right before the doors open, he sneaks a quick kiss from me. When the doors open, we see four people waiting for the lift. Three women and a man. The man and one woman are holding hands. The man takes a look at my hand intertwined with Dan's. His faces twists into a look of disgust. All blood vanishes from my face and I feel my stomach drop. I feel Dan grip my hand tighter. I can't let this man get to me. I hear him mutter something, and start laughing. I couldn't tell what he said. Apparently Dan could.

"Wanna say that again?" Dan said as I pull him out of the lift. He turns around, which causes me to as well. The man stops laughing, but keeps his smile plastered on his face.

"Oh it was nothing." The man says. "Just how disgusting you are, that's all."

Dan lunges forward, but I pull him back before he can do anything. The woman lets go of the man's hand.

"Oh my God." She yells. "I cannot believe you just said that! I think they're cute together." She smiles at us just before she punches the man in the shoulder. He yelps quietly. "Don't listen to him. He's an asshole." She pushes the button and flashes us another smile before the lift door closes. I turn to Dan and hug him.

"It's okay, Dan. Not everyone will be accepting. He's just another stupid twat."

"I know, Phil. I know."

"Do you still want to go out to eat?" I ask, doubtfully. I can't imagine he still wants to go out after that .

"I'd love to." He pulls back from the hug and takes my hand in his once more, and leads me towards the door.

"So you're okay then?" I ask.

"I'm fine. I'll always have you. I never have to face anything alone."

** Well that was fun to write I guess. So I'm not sure if after this chapter I should start to end ****it or what, but I'll figure that out soon. What do you think? Leave a review and tell me what you think I should do. Should I continue, stop, write another story, or what? I have a couple ideas that might be better suited for a new story rather than this one. I'm just not sure... Tell me what you think. Until next time, have an awesome Thanksgiving or just an awesome week. I love you all! Bye, my lovelies!**


	7. First Date

** Hey guys! How was your Thanksgiving? If you don't celebrate it, how was your Thursday? I'd actually really like to know! So honestly, I didn't really know what to do for this chapter, so it's a bit of a filler chapter. Sorry. It's not that bad though. Remember to review! It makes me so happy to read all of them and reply to them. Enjoy chapter 7!**

Phil's POV

We walk down the streets of London, hand in hand, still not sure of what we want to eat. I'm up for whatever Dan wants. We like mostly the same things, so I know it will be something that we both like.

"What do you think you would like to eat for our first date?" I ask.

"Oh so this is a date now?"

"I mean if you want it to be." I say, awkwardly.

"Then this is our first date!" he smiles. "And I don't really want anything fancy or expensive. How bout pizza?"

"Sounds great. Where's the nearest pizza place?"

"I think there's one down this street and around the corner."

We haven't really ventured out around London that much since we moved here. It's a lot bigger than Manchester, and busier too. We knew Manchester really well. I could walk anywhere with my eyes closed. Sometimes I really miss our home in Manchester. But as long as I'm with Dan, I don't care where I am. Dan is my home. And I'm his.

We walk silently down the street and around the corner. Sure enough, there's the pizza place. 'Veronika's Pizzeria'.

When we enter the big building, we are hit with the delightful aroma of melted cheese and burnt crust. We hardly have any time to breath when we are greeted by a 20-something girl with long, curled reddish-blondish hair. She's wearing a fake black mustache, a white chefs hat, and a name tag that reads 'Veronika'. She must be the owner.

"Hola!" She says in a bad Italian accent.

"Um isn't 'hola' Spanish?" I ask. She ignores my question.

"Welcome to Veronika's!" She kept the bad accent. "I am Veronika! How may I help you young ladies this fine evening?"

"Uh we aren't ladies." I say, pretty confused.

"Of course! Young men! I said men! How may I help you young men this fine evening?"

"Table for two please." Dan said, backing up, which makes my arm extend.

"Wee wee!" Veronika said, turning French. She led us to a small table in the back corner of the restaurant and handed us menus right as we sat down. "Let me know when you two are ready to order!" Her Italian accent making a reappearance. She spun away back to the front of the restaurant to help more customers.

"I'm not sure if her strangeness is funny or scary." Dan stated, a bit concerned.

"Maybe both."

I pick up a menu and start to read through it. It just lists about 15 different types of pizza and a multitude of sodas that they have. I didn't even know there were places where you sit down and just order pizza. What else is there in London?

We settle on a pepperoni pizza to share and take the leftovers home, and two cokes. Dan tries to flag down a waitress to take our order, but I stop him.

"Hey let me do it. This is a date, remember. I'll order and pay and stuff. You just eat and enjoy it all." I grab his hand from across the table.

"You're so sweet, Philip." He leans across the table and kisses me.

"And you're so cute, Daniel." I start to rub his knuckles with my thumb. We sit there, just looking into each others eyes. His dark brown eyes are just so amazing. I like my eyes, but his are just so playful, and secretive, and... Perfect.

Our little moment is interrupted by screaming.

"Oh my God! It's Dan and Phil!" A shorter girl with shoulder length straight brown hair and glasses came running up to us. I quickly pull my hand away for Dan's. I hope that she didn't see that.

"Hi!" Dan and I say together. I notice she's wearing a Danosaur shirt,

"Could I get some pictures with you?" She asks. As she gets closer, I notice she has pretty green eyes.

"Sure! What's your name by the way?" Dan asks.

"Katelyn!"

"Well, Katelyn," Dan said standing up "We'd love to take pictures with you."

I stand up along with them and we take three pictures. One of Katelyn and Dan, one of me and Katelyn, and one of all three of us.

"Thanks so much, guys!"

"Anytime, Katelyn!" I say. We hug her again before she leaves.

"Bye, Dan! Bye, Phil!"

"Bye!" I say.

"Bye, Katelyn!" Dan says and waves at her.

We sit back down and finally order our food. We both wear similar smiles on our faces.

"Don't you just love meeting fans randomly? It always makes my day." I say.

"Yeah. She was cute."

"Don't go getting any ideas!"

"I'm gay, stupid!"

"I know, I'm just saying."

"And you're you know..." Dan pauses. "My boyfriend. Right?" He sounds nervous.

"Yes, Dan. I'm your boyfriend. And you're mine." I grab his hand again. "You know, Dan, we were holding hands when she came up to us. We were looking all lovey dovey. She must have seen it."

"Well she didn't say anything."

"I know, but that doesn't mean she didn't see it."

"Stop worrying! We need to tell all our fans anyways."

"But what if other fans see us and actually say something? What if they take pictures and post them online?" My voice is starting to shake with fear and nerves.

"Please stop worrying. It'll all be okay! We can try and be a little more careful until we decide to tell them."

"Okay. When do we tell them?"

"Whenever we're ready."

That's when our food gets to the table. We eat in a silence that's not comfortable, but not awkward. In a little while, we're done eating and are getting ready to leave. I decide this is a good time to ask the question I've had on my mind since our conversation before the meal.

"Hey, Dan?"

"Hmmm?" He starts to stand up. I stand up too.

"How do we know when we're ready?" He takes my hand in his.

"Trust me. We'll know."

** Once again, sorry for the filler chapter. The next one will be better, I swear. I'll try and make things happen. But yeah. Veronika was based on my sister Veronika. She helped me come up with how the character acted. Katelyn was based on my friend Katelyn. She didn't really need to help with the description or actions of the character. Let's give them both a round of applause! Yay! So next chapter on Sunday! Get excited! Whoop whoop! Alrighty then. Now I'm going to go wait for Dan to post his new video. Stay cool guys! Bye!**


	8. Can't We Tell Them?

** Hi! So today is my incredibly lazy day. After a week off of school, I go back tomorrow, and I really don't want to. I was really lazy all week, so I wrote this today, typed it today, and uploaded it today. I like this chapter and I really hope you do too. So please review it when you're done reading it! It means a lot to me! Without further ado, here is chapter 8.**

Dan's POV

It's been three weeks since we were at the pizza place. We have been doing normal 'us' things since then. We eat together, we watch TV together, play video games together, everything we used to do, just now as a couple. It's great. We even sleep together now. And because of it, I can't stand to sleep alone anymore. Sleeping with Phil in my arms or Phil's arms wrapped around me is better than anything I've ever imagined. There is one thing we haven't done, however. Something we just can't avoid much longer. We haven't told anyone yet. Not just that, we haven't even talked about it. Phil doesn't seem to even want to tell anyone. Oddly enough, I do. I want everyone to know that Phil is mine, and I am Phil's. It would be much easier this way.

We have gone out into town a few times and we haven't been able to hold hands or kiss, even though it's all both of us want to do. I don't even know why he doesn't want to tell anyone. If anyone would want to keep this a secret, it should be me. I was the one bullied about it. Maybe I could talk to him and get him to realize it's the best thing to do. It's time.

I walk into the living room from the bedroom (that used to be just his) and take a seat on the opposite end of the couch so there's a little space between us. He's on twitter, replying to his fans.

"Hey, Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we um" I pause "talk?"

"Oh. Um, sure." He sounded worried and a bit scared.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad." I wait for him to respond. He doesn't. I continue. "Well we've been together for a while and you know I love you more than anything else in the world, right?"

"Right." He drags out the .i and makes it sound like a question.

"And you love me too, right?"

"With all my heart."

"Well, I've been thinking, that maybe it's time to, you know, tell people." I await his response once again. He pushes his laptop off his lap and onto the table. He turns to face me and sits cross legged. I can feel the silence making the air heavy. After what seems like an eternity, Phil finally opens his mouth to speak.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." I look at him, my face full of hurt, no doubt.

"How is it not a good idea?"

"I just don't know if I'm ready. And how would everyone else react? Like our fans and friends and families."

"But it's not about them, Phil! This is about us! It's our relationship, not theirs!" I'm starting to yell. He's starting too.

"Which is why we keep it between us!" He stands up, ready to walk off. I stand after him, not letting him leave.

"That's the worst thing that we could do at this point! Our fans would be happy for us, our friends would support us, and our families wouldn't judge us! Don't you want to be able to go to the shops with me and hold my hand? Don't you want to stop editing out kisses from our videos? Don't you want to stop hiding? We could finally be who we are and not have to hide ourselves anymore! Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do, but-"

"But nothing! If we don't tell them now, when do we tell them? A fucking year from now?"

"Who says we'll be together a year from now?"

I could feel my heart split in two. My stomach felt like I had swallowed a huge rock and tears stung in my eyes.

"You don't- you don't think we can last?" My voice drops to a whisper. Phil lets a tear escape.

"No, Dan, that's not what I meant!" His voice drops to a whisper as well.

"Then what did you mean? If you don't want to be together in a year, then let's just end it right now." My heart breaks once again at my own words.

"But, Dan, that's not what I-"

"Save it." My tears are unstoppable now. I run to my old room and shut the door behind me. I fall to the floor and start shaking with my own sobs. How could he say that? I really thought he loved me. I guess that's why he didn't want to tell anyone. It was all a lie. Just a sick joke to make me feel better. I never should have believed him. How could anyone love me anyways?

My sobs get louder and make me shake even harder. I think I'm going to be sick. I pull open my door and run to the bathroom. Right as I kneel in front of the toilet, I'm sick. No one could ever feel worse than this. I just broke up with the love of my life, I'm still sobbing, and I'm sick because of the sobbing.

After vomiting three times, I know I'm done. After I flush it all away, I just lay there on the cold bathroom floor. The only thing on my mind is Phil. That beautiful, sweet, funny, perfect Phil. No, I can't think like that anymore. He doesn't love me. I close my eyes and think of what will happen to us now. I don't even think he'll want to be my friend anymore. How could he? I'm such a fuck up. I never should have told him I loved him. Then he wouldn't have had to lie to me and say it back. He doesn't love me. He never loved me. That's the problem, because I still love him.

Phil's POV

After Dan ran to his room, I started sobbing. I fell to the floor and buried my face in a pillow from the couch. I wanted to get up and go to my room, but I couldn't. My whole body felt paralyzed. My heart feels as if it got ripped out of my chest, stomped on, stabbed, ripped in two, and shove back into my chest upside down.

I can't believe Dan just broke up with me. I shouldn't have said that. I'm such an idiot. I was just scared of what people would think and then I guess it just slipped out. But I didn't mean it like that. Dan leaving me is my biggest fear, and I didn't mean to say it like that. Now my biggest fear is a reality.

I hear Dan's door open and the bathroom door close. I hear him vomiting. Is he sick? Did I make him sick? I hate myself so much right now. I just want to go in there, and hold him and tell him it will all be okay. But I can't do that. I still love him, and I know that I fucked it all up. He doesn't love me anymore.

** Rawr! Hello again. I hope you liked this chapter! I will have my next one up late Tuesday night because I have to go to a meeting for this thing at school and then a dinner with my grandparents. Yay (she says sarcastically). Please review! It helps me become more motivated. I hope you guys have a great week! Stay awesome you guys! Bye!**


	9. A Night Alone

** Hey! So last chapter seriously made my heart break as I wrote it. Wow I write about heart break a lot... Is that a bad thing? Probably. My dad recently found my twitter and I feel so awkward. I have no idea why I'm telling you this. So you guys have been so nice in the reviews and I just love you all so much and want to give all of you a big hug. But not a creepy hug. Like a friendly hug. Yeah okay that's weird now. I seriously need to shut up and just get on with the chapter. Yeah I ramble too much. Okay, here's chapter 9!**

Phil's POV

After I sobbed for about an hour, I realized that it was almost midnight. I don't usually fall asleep this early, but what else will I do? I get up off of the floor and trudge down the hall. As I pass the bathroom, I see that it's empty. Dan must have gone back into his room at some point. I wonder if he's awake. I go to his door and crack the door open a bit, peaking my head in. He's in bed, asleep. I open the door all the way and enter his room. He's in the center of his bed, laying on his back. I quietly approach his bed, making sure I don't wake him up. When I get there, I lean down and place my lips on his. The only movement he makes is the slight rise and fall of his chest. I pull back and brush his soft brown hair off of his face.

"I love you." I whisper.

With a heart full of pain, I turn and exit the room and head to the room that I used to share with my love. My one and only love.

I pull off all my clothes and yank on a pair of pajama pants I find on the floor. When I get a good look at them, I realize that they are Dan's. I don't take them off. I can't even be bothered to look for a shirt, so I just stay shirtless.

I crawl into bed and lay on the side that Dan usually sleeps on. I'm surrounded by the memories of me and Dan. I remember the first night he came in and slept in my room. It was months before we started dating.

_ I fell asleep at about 2 in the morning to the gentle pitter patter of the London rain. It was just a light rain when I fell asleep, but must have gotten worse as I slept. I woke up to the loudest crash of thunder I've ever heard. I bolted upright in bed and glanced at my clock. 3:47 in the morning. Just as I looked at my door, it opened, revealing a terrified Dan behind it._

_ "I um got kind of scared a little bit by the thunder. Could I sleep in here with you?"_

_ "Dan-"_

_ "Okay, fine! I'm fucking terrified! So can I?"_

_ "Get in here." I lifted up the blanket and Dan got in. He scooted in really close next to me. I didn't really mind that._

_ "Thanks, Phil."_

_ "Anytime."_

_ "So you're saying that I can sleep in here anytime? Whenever I want?"_

_ "Sure." I smiled into the darkness._

_ "I think I will."_

_ We both fell asleep shortly after that, and when I woke up, my arms were around his waist and he was pulled in tight. I didn't really think it was weird, but I thought maybe he'd think it was odd, so I awkwardly pulled my arms away, and got up for the day._

I'll never forget a single detail of that night. I lay on my back and stare at the ceiling. Oh, what I wouldn't give to have Dan sleeping next to me. But no, I had to go and fuck it all up. I shut my eyes and force myself to sleep. I need to sleep. I need to forget. Even if it is just temporary.

Dan's POV

When I open my eyes and realize I'm still on the bathroom floor, I get up and silently make my way back into my room and get ready for bed, even though I'm not tired. When I get into bed, I find Phil's Totoro that he threw at me the day before. We were joking around and he threw it at my head after I made a joke about his mum. We were thrown into a fit of giggles when that happened. I take the Totoro in my arms and pull it close to my chest and snuggle with it. It smells just like Phil.

I lay in bed for a while, just thing about everything and nothing. Somehow, I manage to fall asleep without Phil next to me. It's not a good sleep. It's probably the worst sleep I've ever had. I fall in and out of sleep for a while. I'm not sure what's a dream and what's real.

I hear my door open and someone coming up to my bed. Suddenly, someone's lips are pressed against mine. When they pulled away, his hand brushed the hair out of my face.

"I love you." It's Phil's voice.

I give my mind a moment to process this. When I opened up my eyes, there's no one there. Was it a dream? Of course it was, he doesn't love me anymore. But it just felt so real. Like I could really feel his lips on mine. Really feel his hand in my hair, really hear his voice whisper to me.

I go to the kitchen and look for a bottle of sleeping pills. I find a big bottle in the cabinet and take out two little tablets. I normally suck at swallowing pills, but I make myself swallow these with a gulp of water. I make my way back to my room and lay back down on my bed. I clutch the Totoro again. I shut my eyes, willing to forget the horribly vivid dream that just cursed my mind. I slowly feel the sleeping pills starting to take effect. The darkness of sleep slowly drags me under. As I slip under into a deep sleep, I dream, once again, of that beautiful boy named Phil.

** Sorry if it's so short to you. I really tried. I feel so bad about it being so short. I had the worst writers block and I just didn't know how to carry on this chapter. I hope you liked it anyway, even though your little Phan heart is probably breaking because of me. My bad. If you're reading this and you don't have an account, you should make one! I really love replying to the people that review my story, but I can't do that with guests. But if you don't make an account, just know that I really love and appreciate you taking the time to review this story. I know I say this a lot, but it really does mean the world to me! Thank you guys so much! Take care of yourselves and remember you're beautiful and amazing! Stay awesome! 3**


	10. We Need To Talk

** Hey guys! How have you been? I've been good. I have a big biology test tomorrow, but rather than studying, I'm typing this. Oops? Who am I kidding, I wasn't going to study anyway. Oh well. And I didn't get this looked over for any errors again because the girl that looks over it WON'T TEXT ME BACK! She's doing homework I think... So I'm sorry again if there are any spelling errors and such. I'm good at spelling and grammar, I just type aggressively fast. I'm sorry. Regardless, I hope you like this chapter! Please review it and stuff! I love you all! Enjoy!**

Phil's POV

The first thing I see when I wake up is the empty spot beside me. The part of me that secretly wished that Dan would come in here in the middle of the night has been let down. I really shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I roll over and look at my phone.

6:51

Ugh! Why so early? I know I won't be able to fall back asleep. I decide to get up and go shower to pass the time. Plus I probably need one, anyway. Before I go into the bathroom, I go check on Dan, just to make sure he's okay. Just because he doesn't love me anymore doesn't mean I can't love him and care for him. When I open his door, I see that he's safe in bed.

I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. When I step into the shower, I wash myself quickly and then just sit there, letting the hot water run. I sit there, staring into space until the water runs cold. Even when the water is unbearably cold, I stay in for another 20 minutes. I soon realized that the water has made my skin look all wrinkled, so I turn off the water and step onto the cool floor. I wrap a towel around my waist and go into my room.

I shut the door and run the towel across my body, drying my skin. As soon as I'm dry, I slip on my yellow plaid shirt. The one I wore for the first "Phil is not on fire". I pull on some black skinny jeans to mimic the ones I wore in the video. I put on the first two socks that I find in my drawer. One orange, one purple. I shake a towel through my hair and make sure that it's dry. I decide that I'll straighten it later, considering it's only a bout 8:30 in the morning. I spent longer in the shower than I thought.

I'm really not sure what to do now since Dan's not awake. Even if he was awake, I wouldn't be near him. At least I'd be doing something by making an effort not to get in his way. I sit in my bed and pull up YouTube on my laptop. Before I know what I'm doing, I type in "Phil is not on fire". I watch all four of them. After that, I watch both of the "Amazing Dan" videos. It takes me a bit over 20 minutes to watch them all. I smiled all throughout the videos. I miss Dan, I really do. But he was pushing me to do something I wasn't ready for. That's wrong, right? I mean, we had only been dating three weeks! Maybe he was pushing it along too fast. Or maybe I'm over thinking it. I mean, we did love each other. And he can be really stubborn, so he always liked having his way at things. He just wanted to tell everyone so we could get it over with. He also always says to just be yourself. I guess that's what he wanted. To show the world who he really is. To tell the world about his love for me, and my love for him. That really was what's best for us. I'm an idiot. I can't believe I messed all this up. Oh God. This isn't Dan's fault. What have I done? I need to fix this. But will Dan let me?

Dan's POV

I wake up to my empty room filled with bright sunlight. I turn over and look at my phone.

12:04

I'm covered in a cold sweat and I have a head ache. I had a million different dreams last night. They were all about Phil. There were dreams where we were in love again, ones where he hated me, and ones where we were just best friends again.

I hated all of the dreams. Especially the ones where we were in love again. He doesn't love me. He never did. I need to forget about this. Maybe I'll plan a video for Friday. I mean it's only Monday, but it's never too early I guess. I go on Twitter and check to see what people want. Most people want an AmazingDan 3. Absolutely not happening. I don't have any other ideas. I'm not in the mood to make a video anyways. Maybe I'll just skip it this week. That might be best.

I'm not really sure what to do today. I don't have anyone to go anywhere with. I guess I'll just take a shower and figure it out from there.

I drag myself to the bathroom and get into the shower, not really wanting to. But I smell like sweat, so I have to. I wash my hair and body as fast as I can. I don't know why, but I just want to get out of the shower. I put a towel tightly around my waist and walk as quickly as possible to my room. When I'm dry enough, I throw on my Danosaur shirt and blue skinny jeans. I put on a random pair of socks, which happens to be a pair of boring black socks. I dry my hair and actually take the time to straighten it today. I think I look pretty presentable. Not my best, but not my worst. It's good enough. I have no one to look good for anyways.

I decided to quickly go to the kitchen to grab some food for lunch, but I don't want to run into Phil. I decide to take my chances on this one. The odds were not in my favor. Phil is standing in the middle of the kitchen, making a sandwich. He immediately stops what he's doing, and turns to me. I freeze and look at the floor, too scared to look into his blue eyes.

"Hey." His voice sounds weak. "Do you think we could talk?"

My brain knows to say no, but my heart desperately wants to say yes. Just as I'm about to go with my brain's answer, my heart speaks up.

"Sure."

** I know! This chapter is horribly short! Yell at me if you want to! I'm really sorry if all of my chapters seem short to you. I think what I do is okay, but I know some people would probably think otherwise. I just like stopping the chapters at certain points, so I do that. Sorry. But please review, favorite, and follow. It means a lot! My next chapter will be up Saturday night. I have most of it written, and it's not that bad. Thanks for reading guys! Have a lovely day!**


	11. I Would Have To Be Crazy

** Hey guys! So I had a little change of perspective for this chapter. I couldn't decide between Dan or Phil's POV, so I just made it third person. I hope you think it's okay. I wasn't sure how you guys would react to it being in third person, but it's all I could really think of. I actually kind of like it, so I hope you do too. Hopefully for this chapter, my friend will be able to edit. Shout out for her! Dramasaur on Twitter, ImaginativeDramasaur on FanFiction. Without further ado, here is chapter 11!**

Third person POV

Rather than going to the couch as they always do, Phil led Dan to the bedroom they had shared before the fight. They both take a seat on the edge of the bed that they slept together in so many times before. They sit in silence for a moment as Dan waits for Phil to speak and Phil waits for Dan to speak. The silence they share is no longer comfortable as it used to be. It is now thick and depressing. It looms over them like a storm cloud that just won't go away. Finally, Dan speaks up.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Us." Phil said, to put it simply.

"What about us?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah we broke up. What about it?" Dan tried to make it sound like he didn't care, even though he was weeping on the inside.

"I just... I don't know. Can we talk about it?"

"Well I was waiting for you to start talking, but you won't."

"Okay." He finally started to talk to Dan about why he wanted to speak to him. "So you remember what I said last night, right? The thing that made you, you know, break up with me?" He said the last part quietly, still hurting to think about what happened.

"Yeah. And, honestly Phil, it really hurt."

"I know and I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that, I swear! It just came out wrong and then you wouldn't let me explain. Please let me explain now."

Dan couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Go on."

"Well, I got nervous enough as it was when you started talking about coming out. I got really scared because I wasn't ready. Then you started talking about a year from now, and it got me thinking what if we weren't together a year from now. But I didn't mean it the way I said it."

"Well how did you mean it, then?" Dan said, still somewhat angry.

"I was scared of- of losing you! I still am! Everyday, I think to myself that you're finally going to come to your senses and realize that I'm not good enough for you! Then you're going to leave me for someone better than me. I felt like if we told people, and then that happened, people would constantly remind me of what happened. I just love you so much, Dan. I don't want you to leave me! I don't want to loose you!" Phil started crying which made tears form in Dan's eyes, but he refused to let them spill. Dan put his arms around Phil and pulled him to his chest.

"Shh Phil. It's okay." Dan whispered, running his fingers through the other boy's dark hair. "You will never loose me."

"I already have. Don't you remember?"

"Listen, Phil." This got Phil to look back into Dan's eyes. "I'm really sorry, too. I was pushing you to do something that you weren't ready to do. Then I started shouting and getting angry, which made you shout and get angry. Then when you tried to explain, I wouldn't listen. I just wanted to get it out of the way. I didn't want you to not be ready. I didn't understand how scary it could seem. I'm so so _so _sorry, Phil! Please forgive me." This caused Phil to rest back into Dan's arms as Dan finally let the tears spill out from his beautiful brown eyes.

"I forgive you, Dan. Please don't cry. Do you forgive me too?"

"Of course I do."

"So... What does this mean? Are we back together or would it be better if we're just friends again?"

Dan pushed Phil up off of his chest and took both of his hands into his own. Dan looked Phil into the eyes.

"Philip, I still love you. I could hardly stand last night without you. I was so stupid to break up with you in the first place. It was all my fault and I'm sorry for doing it. I'm the biggest idiot in the world! I would be honored to be taken back by you, but only if you want to. I'd understand if you want to just stay friends. That would be okay, too. I just want you to know how much you mean to me no matter what. I just want you to be in my life. That's all that matters." Dan tightened his grasp on Phil's hands. Dan was scared of the answer he was waiting for Phil to give.

What if he just wanted to stay friends? Well at least he would still have him in his life. And he got to spend almost a month with the most amazing boyfriend ever. And Phil would always know that Dan loves him. He'd be okay with that. Finally, Phil speaks up.

"After all that's happened, I would have to be crazy to take you back." Phil dropped Dan's hands.

"Oh." That was all Dan could manage to say as he felt his heart dropped to his stomach.

"Lucky for you, I'm insane,"

And with that, Phil pulled Dan in for a kiss. This kiss was unlike any other. This one was filled with more emotion and passion than ever. It was filled with their love for the other, and it was all of the sorries they had to say, and all the forgiveness they had to give. They kept their lips together for many minutes, sharing the kiss of a lifetime. Phil was the one to break the kiss. Salty tears were still falling from his baby blue eyes. Dan noticed this and pulled him back into his arms, just before he started crying too. Through the tears, Phil was able to talk to Dan.

"Please never leave me again." He said, with a breaking voice. Dan kissed the top of his head.

"I promise I will never leave you again. I'll never even _think _about it, Phil. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"And Phil?"

"What?"

"Never talk about yourself like that again. I never want you to think that you're not good enough or worthless. It hurts me when you say horrible things like that. You are the most perfect human being in the whole wide world and I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd never leave you for someone else. There's no one better than you Phil. No one I could even think about being with. Never think about yourself that way again. Never, do you hear me?" Phil sat back up and looked at Dan. Dan brushed away a tear form Phil's pale cheek.

"I'll never talk about myself that way again, Dan. I swear. I love you so much, Dan. More than myself, more than life, more than everything!" Phil's lips were caught by Dan's once more. It was a short kiss, but the powerful meaning was still there. Sparks still flew.

"I love you too. More than anything. I just want you to stay with me forever."

"I'll stay with you until the end of time."

They leaned in for one final kiss before they decided to lay down and just cuddle. The warm feeling of love was present in the hearts of both boys once again. Things were finally perfect again. After a while, Dan sat up and looked at the boy who was his boyfriend once again.

"Hey do you want to help me film a video for my channel?"

"But it's only Monday."

"I don't care. Today just seems like a good day."

"What kind of video did you have in mind?"

"AmazingDan 3."

"I'd love to."

** Well this was probably my favorite chapter so far, even thought I've said it about like three other chapters. This one is seriously my favorite. So this was ONCE AGAIN not edited because Katelyn won't text me back. But it's okay. I'm fine with it. This turned out pretty well I think. Please leave a review! And if you haven't already, please favorite and follow. It would be awesome and it would motivate me to wrote more. My stomach hurts. That was unnecessary information. Well thanks for reading! See you on Monday! Bye!**


	12. Movie Night

** Hey guys! So chapters 8-11 reminded me of "Last song" by Davedays. I love him. Go listen to that song, and come back. Don't tell me they don't sound the same. I think I'm going to wrap up this story soon. Oh and next chapter, I might have a little surprise announcement for you! But I haven't gotten the okay yet to do it, so I can't tell you what it is yet. I do have a feeling, though, that this will happen. I'm excited for it :) I think you guys will enjoy it! So here you go, my lovely people! Chapter 12!**

Phil's POV

"Hello, Internet!" Dan giggled after giving his usual greeting to the camera. God, he was so cute. I was sitting on the couch across for him, waiting to be given an introduction so I can make my greeting to the camera. "Many of you have been asking for this, so here it is! AmazingDan 3! And of course, here we have my lovely assistant!" Dan threw his arms towards my direction as he announced me. I jumped into the shot and sat next to Dan on the floor.

"Rawr!" I shaped my hands into claws. "Hey, guys!"

"Earlier, I sent out a tweet asking you guys to give us some questions for us to answer. So let's do this! And by 'this', I mean Phil's mum."

"Hey!" I pushed his shoulder, causing him to sway to the side. He laughed his laugh that he only seems to have when he's with me. "Shut up!"

"Oh calm down! You know I love you way more than your mum." Dan said in between laughs.

"You know we'll probably have to edit that out, right?"

"Well, while we're at it." Dan said right before he kissed me. I kissed him back.

"Fine but I'm not helping you edit!" I stated. I know we're going to have a lot to edit from this video.

"Yes you are!"

"Ugh fine!" I groan, in mock annoyance. "Let's just finish the video." I kiss him again before continuing.

About an hour later, we're almost done. We probably have at least 10 minutes of footage we can't use because we can't control ourselves. We decide to do one more question before we finish for the day.

"Okay, Phil. If you were stuck in an elevator for 2 days, who would you want to be in there with you?"

"Probably Sarah Michelle Gellar. What about you?"

"Hmmm. That would either have to be Delia Smith, or your mum."

"Hey! You already did that for this video!" I complain.

"Right, right. Sorry." He gave me a quick kiss and then he rested his forehead on mine. "By the way, I would chose you any day."

"Jesus, Dan. How many edits is that now? I wouldn't be surprised if it were over 100!" I laugh

"Sorry! I can't help it!"

Dan decides this is a good point to start ending the video.

"Well that's it! I really hope you liked the video considering it took us forever to film and probably even longer to edit! Seriously, we worked out tits off. Anything you wanna say, Phil?"

There is something I want to say. Should I? I have to.

"Yeah. There is, Dan." I look him in the eyes. He knows what I mean by the tone of my voice and the look on my face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I try and prepare in my mind what I want to say. How would I start it? How would I say it? How would I even speak? My words jumble up in my head. I stare blankly at the couch in front of us. I think I forgot how to even make words come out if my mouth. I think I even forgot the entire English language for a second. I'm lost in the big mess inside of my head. I'm brought back to reality by the familiar warm touch of Dan's hand finding mine.

"Phil?" As I hear his voice, I try to respond, but my tongue feels too big for my mouth. "Phil? You're shaking. Are you okay?"

"I can't do it, Dan."

"Phil-"

"I'm sorry." I cut him off. "I'm so sorry. I just can't do it. I thought I was ready, I really did, but I'm not. I can't do it yet! I'm so sorry!"

"Phil! Listen to me!" He doesn't sound angry or annoyed. Not even hurt. Just concerned. "It's okay. I understand. We just fought about this, and if there's one thing I've learned form it, it's to not push you into something when you're not ready. We can tell them whenever you want to. All that matters is that we're comfortable with it. I love you, Phil." He kisses my forehead.

"Thanks, Dan. I love you too."

"One more thing though."

"What?"

"We never said goodbye!" He gestured to the camera.

"Right. Let's do that then." We both turned towards the camera with big smiles on our faces and hands shaped into hearts.

"Bye!" We said together.

Dan stopped recording and turned the camera off.

"Since it's Monday, let's skip the editing for now, okay?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "We could go into town or something if you want." We both stood up to start putting away things from the video.

"I kinda just wanna stay home. I want to spend time with you."

"Well we would be together in town."

"True." He looked up at me, smiling a cute, but crazy smile. "But in town, we can't do this!"

He pushed me back onto the couch and straddled my hips. He held my arms down to my sides, so I couldn't move them. He buried his face into my neck and started kissing it.

"Dan? Dan stop!" I didn't really want him to though.

I let a small moan escape from my lips as he started to get more aggressive. He was biting roughly and sucking on the tender skin of my neck. He was going to leave a serious love bite. His lips left my neck and went to my cheek, leaving a small kiss there. He pecked my nose lightly before moving onto my lips. Our lips were moving together for a while, until our tongues met. He moaned as I grab his hips and massaged them lightly. He removed my hands, stood up, and pulled me up with him. I notice we have similar bulges in our jeans. He took my hand and takes me into the bedroom, shutting the door behind us. He had a look of lust in his eyes and I'm pretty sure I did too. This was going to be fun.

X

X

X

We stepped out of the shower together after cleaning up from our *ahem* recent events in the bedroom. We both pulled on sweatpants and shirts. I wore my Danosaur shirt, and he wore his Phil in a lion suit shirt. I wear one black sock, one blue. He wears one red, one yellow. I swear, we are the weirdest couple ever.

"So what do you think you want to do?" I ask as I throw my old clothes from the floor to the laundry bin.

"I don't know. Maybe watch a movie on the couch and order food or something"

"Sounds perfect."

"Okay I'll order some Chinese food, and you pick out the movie. Oh and you should probably throw your sheets into the washer. We kind of ummm... Dirtied them." This made me giggle.

"Yeah I'll go ahead and do that now." I started pulling off the sheets from the mattress.

"Thanks." Dan kissed my head before exiting to order the food.

After I get the sheets into the washer, I go into the living room and find Kill Bill. I know we've both seen it a billion times, but we never get sick of it.

"There." He barges into the room. "Food's ordered. Should be here in about half an hour. Do you want to start the movie then?"

"Yeah. Could you go get a blanket form your room first? It's cold out here, and mine's in the washer."

"Yeah. Put the DVD in and I'll be right back."

I put the movie in and sit on the couch. Within seconds, Dan is back and sitting right next to me with the blanket laying out on both of us. I scoot as close as close as I possibly can to him. He puts one arm around my waist and I rest my head on his shoulder. I'm so into the movie, that when there's a knock on the door a half an hour later, I jump. Dan stands up.

"I'll get it." He grabs his wallet from the table and goes to the door. I expected him to be back in a few seconds, but he takes longer. I walk closer to the door. Not close enough to be seen, just close enough to hear what was going on. The first thing I hear is a woman's voice.

"So do you think I could get your number?" she says.

I'm sorry what?

"Oh um I don't think-"

"Well how about I give you my number?

"I'm sorry, but I-"

"We could hang out sometime."

"I have a boyfriend!" Dan practically yells.

I can't resist looking over the wall enough to see her face. She doesn't notice me. She's staring straight at Dan. Her eyes are wide open to match her wide open mouth. Her arms hang loosely at her sides. Dan has the food in his hands. I can just imagine the smirk on his face. I try my best to contain my laughter.

"Oh. I...um..."

"Bye- bye now." Dan shuts the door in her confused face. I walk up to Dan to help him with the food. Right as we look at each other, we burst out laughing.

"Did. You. See. Her. Face?" Dan says between gasps of air he needs to take for laughing so hard. All I could do was nod in response.

We both fall to the floor and just laugh. We fall over each other, looking for support, but it's no use. It takes us a good 5 minutes to stop laughing. By the time we're done laughing, our faces are red, our sides hurt, we have tears streaming down our faces, and we can hardly breathe. We stand up, still giggling, and bring the food into the kitchen and help ourselves by piling food onto our plates. I head back over to the couch with a plate in one hand and a coke in another. Dan is doing the same. We eat in silence as we watch the movie. When we're done with the food and drinks, we go back into our cuddling position and finish the last hour of the movie.

"Do you wanna watch another?"

"Sure. Let me just go grab some Maltesers for this one though. I'll put your sheets in the dryer while I'm at it."

"Okay. You can pick the movie when you get back."

Dan comes back a few minutes later and selects a random movie, not even looking at what it is. He turns the lights off on his way back to the couch. This time when he gets back to the couch, we lay down and pull the blanket on top of us once more His arms go around my midsection and my head lies on his chest. When the movie starts, we notice it's the Avengers. I pay attention to the first half hour of the movie, but then look up at Dan, only to see that he has fallen asleep. I turn the volume down on the TV before I put my head back down and realize how tired I am. I concentrate on the steady sound of Dan's heartbeat and the constant movement of his strong chest. I really do love him.

I think back on everything that happened today. Today was probably the best day of my life. I hope we can have more days like this in the future. My breathing falls to rhythm of Dan's and my eyes shut.

How did this even happen? How did I get to have such an amazing life? I'm not sure how or why I got it, but I shouldn't question it. All I know is, I wouldn't change anything about it for the world.

** Oh my God that chapter was fun to write. It took forever to type though. This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written. It's over 2,000 words and takes up four pages on the word document. I really hope you liked it though. I really like this one. So, like I said, I have an announcement in the next chapter, so keep an eye out for that. And if you read this, want to review it, but don't have an account, make one! I love replying to all of you guys because you're all so sweet and I love thanking you all personally. It takes like two minutes, it's free, I can reply to you, and you could follow the story to get notifications when I update! It's amazing, bro. Haha my nephew turns 5 tomorrow, by the way. The 4th of December. Yep He's cute. So I hope you liked it! Please review! New chapter Wednesday! Bye guys!**


	13. Worst Live Show Ever

** Hey guys! Sorry this is up so late! I wrote this entire chapter, decided I didn't like half of it, and had to rewrite some of it. Okay, so my last chapter sounded a bit similar to a chapter of a PhanFiction by NicholeLovesPhan called "A Modern Love". I didn't realize how alike they sounded, and I'm really sorry! Go read her story, it's really good!Are you all ready for the big announcement? I've kept you waiting two long days, and I hope this is worth it! Here it is! When this story is over, I am going to make a special chapter and I need your help to do it! I'm going to be giving out random facts from the story and answering any questions you guys might have. The questions could be about me, my story, or anything you want! So you can tweet me ( NeverlandNat) a question, leave one in the comments, or PM me. THERE IS NO LIMIT TO HOW MANY YOU CAN ASK! You can ask one or you can ask a million! I'll answer them all and include your user name or twitter name in the question. This idea was inspired by ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl ( SierraKagamine on twitter). She did something like this in her stories, but she had characters answer them. I will be answering them myself. I got permission from her to do this!**

**So that was my wonderful announcement. I hope you like this chapter! See you at the end!**

Phil's POV

When I wake up, there's bright sunlight pouring into the living room onto my face. I remember all of the events from yesterday and feel a smile work its way onto my lips. I look up at Dan. He's still sleeping. I cautiously get up from the couch, making sure not to wake him. On my way to the bathroom, I check my phone. I slept until 1:30? Woah I must have been more tired than I thought.

I switch on the light to the bathroom and look in the mirror. My hair is a huge mess. It's sticking up in all directions and it's not straight, but not curly. I took a shower last night, so it would be useless to take another one now. I just decide to straighten it. As I pull out my straightener, I glance in the mirror again, examining myself more closely. On my neck, I notice a huge mark. It's a mix between bright red and dark purple. Jesus, Dan! How did I not see that before? I have no way to hide this. I'll have to wait until it goes away to make a new video.

When I finish my hair, I head to my room to change. I put on my laser cat shirt and blue skinny jeans. I go back into the living room, hoping Dan's awake. He's poking around in the pantry looking for lunch. He doesn't see me, so I sneak up behind him and poke him in his sides.

"Bloody Hell!" He screams as he jumps in the air, dropping a bag of crisps in the process. This sends me into a fit of giggles. "What was that for?"

"I don't know. Maybe for being so cute?"

"Well then, in that case, it's okay. Aaaaaand..." He pokes me really hard in my sides.

"Ow! That _really _hurt!" I whined

"Cuz you're _really _cute!"

I can't help but smile at his cheesy-ness. I pull him into a tight embrace, wrapping my arms around his waist as he wraps his around my neck.

"Shut up!" I laugh.

"But it's true!" I can feel his throat vibrate as he says this. It makes me want to bury my face further into his neck, which reminds me of the mark he gave me. I pull away.

"And by the way." I said, pointing to my neck. "You left a little something last night."

"Holy fuck! That's huge!"

"That's what she said."

"Shut up!" He couldn't help himself from laughing. "It's so dark! Looks like you're screwed by that for a while."

"Yeah all thanks to you!"

"How did it even get that bad?"

"Because you're crazy."

"Oh don't pretend you didn't like it." He sticks his tongue out.

"I liked it, you're just crazy."

"I can live with that."

"Good. I think you have to."

"Darling, I'm pretty sure we're both pretty crazy. And even if you weren't, you'd have to deal with my craziness for the rest of your life."

"I'll try my best."

I pull him into a kiss. His hand grab my hips to pull me closer. My hands tangle in his hair. It's in his natural curl because he hasn't had time to straighten it today. Our heads move back and fourth a bit as we battle for dominance with our lips. As I distract him by running my hands up and down his sides slowly, I push him against the wall and block any way of him escaping. My mouth breaks away from his lips and migrates to his neck. I start to imitate what he did to me yesterday.

"Phil! What are you doing?" Slight arousal covers his voice.

"Payback, babe."

I go back to work on his neck. I bite, kiss, and suck on his skin. He squirms underneath me. Just as I finish on his neck, making sure his mark is just as bad as mine, he pushes me off.

"Oh shit!" He screams.

"What?"

"I have a live show today!"

"So what?"

"So this!" He points to his neck. "And that!" He points to my neck with the identical mark.

"Oh." I say. "How are we gonna cover it?"

"I don't know! We could get something to cover it up."

"What like make up or something?"

"Well... I don't... Do you have a better idea?" He crosses his arms and looks at me expectantly "I mean we could find shirts to cover them up. Just don't make it too obvious we're trying to hide something.." I say simply.

"And if they see it?"

"I don't know! Just ignore them! They won't see it!"

"Fine." He starts rubbing his temples. He does that when he's nervous or stressed..

"It's fine, Dan. You're stressing over nothing."

"I guess."

"Let's go play video games or something until your live show, okay?" This earns me a big smile from Dan.

"Okay." He runs off to the couch and grabs a controller on the way. I pick up Sonic and put it in the system. Dan hands me the controller.

"You go first. I like going after you so I can make fun of you and then dominate you."

"Shut up! I try, okay!"

"Not hard enough." He giggles.

"Am I really that bad?" I pout, sticking out my lower lip.

"Aw, babe." He kisses my cheek. "Yeah."

"I don't want to play anymore."

"But we haven't even started yet!"

"But you're mean!" I joke.

"You know you love me."

"I do love you."

"I know you care."

"I do."

"Just shout whenever."

"What?"

"And I'll be there!"

"Are you singing Justin Bieber?"

"You are my love!"

"Stop!"

"You are my heart!"

"No."

"And we will never ev-"

I cut him off by tackling him and covering his mouth with my hand. I have to pull away quickly because he licks the palm of my hand.

"You know, it's really sad that you know that much to the song."

"I know more."

"Wait what? Don't!" I say this a second too late.

"And I was like baby, baby, baby, OHHHH!"

"Dan!" I yell. But this just causes him to sing louder.

"Baby, baby, baby NOOOOOO!"

"Okay! Fine! I'll play!" I scream, just to make him shut up.

"Yay!" He notices my annoyed expression. "Love you!" He says, happily.

"Oh shut up, Daniel." I shove him and smile, not able to keep a straight face.

I take the controller and select a random level. I haven't even started yet and Dan's yelling at me already.

"What the fuck? Why'd you pick this one? It's like you're asking to die! You're not going to last for 5 seconds in this level!"

It went on like this for almost an hour. I tried to play, Dan yelled at me, I died. I haven't even gotten past the first level I picked. After I died for about the 100th time, I threw the controller into Dan's lap, which caused a slight yelp from him.

"Ow! Phil!"

"Oops. Sorry, Dan. It's just that this game is so stupid."

"The games isn't stupid, Phil. You're stupid."

I wonder what it is about video games that make my boyfriend so mean. He never means any of the things he says wile playing, he was just trying to be funny. That's just his humor. I never took anything he said personally. He just had a short temper. I must have looked a bit upset, because Dan leaned towards me.

"You know I'm kidding, right?"

"Yeah I know. I'm just thinking about you."

"What about me?"

"I'm wondering why you're such a jerk when it comes to video games." I say, playfully.

"I wouldn't be a jerk if you didn't suck at them."

I just decided to ignore his comment. There was no use in trying to make a comeback.

"Just play the game." I said to him.

He takes the controller. And picks the same level I did. I try everything I can to mess him up. I put my hand over his eyes, I talk non-stop, and I throw things at him. He still somehow manages to beat the level 10 times faster than I did.

"Hell yeah!" He throws his arms up in victory and puts his face just centimeters away from mine. "Who the fuck is the man?"

"Your mum." I say quickly and peck his lips ever so slightly.

We keep playing until about 6. Only 3 more hours until Dan's live show. I go into the kitchen and file through the fridge until I find left over Chinese food from the night before. I bring some over to Dan and we sit together and watch TV.

After 3 horribly boring hours, he starts the live show. I was just going to watch him do his live show, but they all demanded I join in. Nothing special happens in the first 45 minutes. Just normal live show stuff. Then I turn to look outside of the window for just one second before I whip my head back around. Too late. The chat section exploded with comments on my love bite.

"OMG Phil has a hickey!"

"Someone gave Phil a hickey! Was it Dan?"

"I got a screen shot of his love bite!"

Oh God. My hand shoots up to my love bite in an attempt to cover it up. I look over at Dan, which was probably not the best thing to do, because when he looks back at me, even worse comments arrive.

"DAN HAS ONE TOO!"

"They gave them to each other!"

"Phan is real!"

Shit. Shit shit shit! I can't even imagine how many screen shots there are. Dan's eyes went as big as the sun as he realizes what he had just done. He turns his head quickly to the camera. What of he's mad at me? What will he say to me? What will the fans do? I don't know what else to do, so I get off of the couch and head to my room without even saying goodbye. Smooth move, Phil. Now they're definitely going to think something's up. I lay on my bed and clutch my pillow. Fuck. That couldn't have gone any worse.

Dan must have cut the show short about 10 minutes, because he comes knocking on my door a few minutes later. He doesn't wait for me to answer, he just comes right in. I brace myself for yelling, but it doesn't come. Dan gets into my bed with me and moves in close. I'm laying on my back, and Dan hovers over me. He plants little kisses all over my neck, face, and finally, lips. His mouth lingers for a while on mine. When he pulls back, he scoops me into his arms, and I press my face against him.

"I'm sorry." I say into his shoulder.

"Sorry? Phil, don't be sorry."

"But all of our fans saw the-"

"So?"

"Well now they think we're together. I wanted to tell them, not have them figure it out by our love bites."

"It's fine, Phil. They don't know it yet. After you left, I made up some bullshit excuse that will hold them over until we decide to tell them."

"And when do we tell them?" I ask, a bit scared of the answer.

"Phil, I've told you his before. You know we can wait until you're ready. I don't mind. All that matters is us. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I think you should get some sleep. You still seem really tired. And sleeping will do you good anyways."

"You're probably right. Thanks, Dan. I love you so much." I curl up in a ball under my covers. Dan stands up and kisses my forehead.

"I love you too." He turns to leave the room. "I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll come right back so I can sleep in here. Don't you go anywhere." He opens the door.

"Okay, Dan." I yawn. "Goodnight."

"Night, Phil."

** Blah it took two hours to type this because I got lazy and there was quite a bit to write anyways. This chapter is also over 2,000 words and takes up 5 pages on the text document. Probably because of the big announcement at the beginning and all of the dialogue. So don't forget to review! Leave some questions for me in the comments, or PM me, or tweet me. There's no limit to the number of questions you can ask! I hope you liked this chapter! Next one on Friday! I love you all! Bye!**


	14. A Trip To Town

** Hey guys! It's almost 10:30 on a Friday night and I choose to type this now. I didn't really feel like it earlier. I'm sorry! I was in a really bad mood. But to make myself feel better, I read a 28 page Phan Fiction, and the (so far) 12 page sequel to it. I also watched a bit of Dan and Phil and some smosh. I feel a lot better now, so I decided you all deserve this chapter on time for being so awesome. So far, I have gotten no questions for the Q&A thing I'm doing. :( But that's okay, take your time! We aren't at the end just yet! I'm rambling again. I should stop... Please enjoy chapter 14!**

Dan's POV

"Dan?" A voice calls softly.

"Daaaan?" It says again. What is that? It's beautiful. The most amazing sound I've ever heard.

"Wake up, Dan." I feel the voice's presence floating right above me. Is there a body to this magical voice? Lips are pressed against my forehead. When they are taken away, I open my eyes. The first thing I see is the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes you'll ever see. They belong to the most wonderful person in the whole wide world. My lovely boyfriend.

"Hey you." The voice is even more amazing when you see the angelic face to go with it. I lift my head up just enough for my lips to meet his.

"Hi." I say as he lays back down next to me. "How long have you been up?"

"Only 5 minutes. I didn't want to be awake with out you, so I woke you up." He turns to face me. I do the same.

"Aww how sweet."

"Do you want to go into town today? We haven't been outside in ages!"

"I'd love that."

"Yay! Let me shower, you can change, and then we could go!" He jumped out of bed.

"Okay. Go on." I said to him as he left the room.

He was like a little kid sometimes. I've always loved that about him. It always put me in such a happy mood and made me act childish with him. I get up and put on my 'Howl' shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. I pull out my laptop and do all of the things I'd normally do. I check Twitter, YouTube, Tumblr, and Facebook. About an hour later, Phil and I are at the front door, about to leave.

Instinctively, we reach for each others hands, but pull away. I stare into his captivating eyes as he stares back into mine. He has a horribly sad expression on his flawless face.

"Hey." I say softly, nudging his arm. "We can hold hands when we get home." He puts on a grin to make me smile back.

I kiss his cheek before he opens the door. When we get into the lift, no one else is in there. We share a deep kiss from the time the doors close, until they open again. We walk out of the building and down the streets silently. It takes all of my will power to not grab his hand as we walk. But I can't. He wants to keep us a secret for a little while longer. Even though I disagree, I need to give him time to prepare. I love him enough to wait. I love him enough to be boyfriends in the flat, but friends outside in the real world. It's like back in primary school, where kids had secret boyfriends and girlfriends. But like I said, he needs time, and I can deal with it for a bit more time. But how much more time could he possibly need?

We enter a store filled with video games, t-shirts, CD's, and candy. It was like paradise to me and Phil.

"Phil, can we live here?" I ask, grabbing his hand.

"Yes. Yes we can." He slips my hand out of his. My smile falls a bit.

He walks over to the video games and looks through them. I look at the shirts and posters. We spend probably about 20 minutes in the store. I buy a black t-shirt and a bag of Maltesers. Phil gets a Deathnote poster.

Our next stop is a restaurant across the street for lunch. We make small talk as we eat, whispering the occasional 'I love you' to the other. I just want to hop over the table, hold him, and kiss him. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he wants to do it too. After we eat, he gets up to use the bathroom. I follow him, even though I don't need to use the bathroom. The bathroom is empty, so I pull him into a stall, in case someone walks in, and give his a big long kiss, full of passion.

After our little moment, I exit the bathroom and wait for him to finish up. When he comes out, we decide to walk around town some more. It really will do us some good, considering we've been cooped up in the flat for the past, like, week.

We go into multiple shops and after about 2 hours, we go into one last shop before going home. It's just a small store we wanted to go in to get some Christmas tree baubles since Christmas is almost here. As we look, our hands brush against each other many times. We link hands for a few seconds before we both pull back. Phil notices a shiny silver bauble.

"I like this one." He picks it up.

"I'll buy it for you if you want." I offer.

"Thanks, but I could buy it."

"No. Let me buy it for you. Please?"

"Okay. Thanks, Dan."

I lean forward to kiss him, but stop when I remember we're in public. Our lips are just millimeters apart. I close my eyes tight, turn my head, and pull away, even though all I want is to kiss his perfect lips and show the world we belong to each other. When I open my eyes, Phil looks really upset. He puts the bauble back, and clenched his hand into a fist. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the store.

"I can't take it anymore." He says through gritted teeth. He sounds determined.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Not you."

"Who then?"

"Me."

"Phil, where are we going?" He keeps his hold on my arm and pulls me down the street..

"Home." He replies. I twist out of his grip.

"Why?" I stop walking. He does too, and turns to me.

"Just come on." He says, a little less stern.

I decide that it's probably best to not say anything else on the way home, even though I'm confused and have a million questions. I'm trailing not far behind him, but trying hard to keep up. I don't know if my heart is pounding because I'm nervous, or because he's walking a bit too fast. What is he going to do? What if it's something bad? Questions spin around my head the whole time. We weren't that far from home, so it takes us only about 10 minutes to get there.

Our ride in the lift is short and quiet. I look over at Phil, but he's staring straight forward. The door opens and we walk up to our front door. Phil pulls out his key and unlocks the door.

"Go in the living room." He says to me. "I'll be right back."

"Will you please tell me what's happening?"

"You'll see in a sec."

I go into the living room and sit on the couch. Sure enough, a few moments later, Phil enters the room. I notice he has a video camera in his hands. I now know exactly what he's doing.

"Phil, are you sure?"

"More sure of than I ever have been." He sounds back to his normal happy self.

"No matter what happens, I love you.." I kiss him.

"I love you too." He kisses me back.

He turns on the camera, and we start off with our normal greetings.

"Hey guys!"

"Hello Internet!"

"So I know this isn't a normal day for Dan's videos, and I know that I just put one up a few days ago, but we have some important news for all of you that couldn't wait any longer!" He takes a deep breath.

"Do you want to say it, or shall I?" I ask him.

"I want to say it."

"Go for it."

"Okay, guys. A lot of you have pretty much guessed it from the start. We've always tried our best to avoid this subject as much as possible, but we really can't anymore. There's no easy way for either of us to say this, so I'll just say it. " He turns to me and smiles. I smile back. He finds the confidence and courage to continue. "Dan and I are together. Like together-together. We are a legit couple, and have been for a while. Anything you want to add, Dan?" He grabs my hand. I'm certain our hands are in view of the camera. Good.

"Not really. Just that we've been together for about a month, and it's been pretty much perfect. I love Phil with all I've got. Do you hear me? I LOVE PHILIP LESTER!" I yell. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to say that."

"AND I LOVE DANIEL HOWELL!" He screams back at me. By now, we have matching idiotic smiles on our faces.

"So if you support us, it would be lovely to see a positive comment from you." I continued. "If you don't support us, however, don't bother. Just leave. Unsubscribe. We don't care. It's what's easiest for everyone that way."

"Well that's all we really needed to say. We will probably make another video explaining this more and answering your questions and stuff. Dan will still have new video up this Friday, by the way! We love you and we'll see you soon!"

"Wait!" I say. "One more thing!"

"What?"

I plant a big kiss on his lips and turn back to the camera.

"We did give each other those hickeys." I wink and shut off the camera.

We decide not to edit it at all and just upload it. We title it 'IMPORTANT NEWS! PLEASE WATCH!'. I post it on my channel first, and then his. Then we share the link on our Twitters, Tumblrs, and Facebooks.

"I think that went well." Phil kissed my cheek.

"I think so too. I'm glad we can finally tell people. Think of how wonderful it will be now to hold hands outside and not have to hide anymore!"

"It'll be great, Dan."

"I'm proud of you, Phil." I really was.

"Thanks."

"There's just one more thing."

"What?" He asks. I hesitate.

"Our parents."

** And here we are at 11:45, still Friday night. I hope you liked it! It was about time they told fans! And I know what you might be thinking. "Natalie, why did you make them tell their fans before their parents?". I don't know. I like it this way... So please leave a review with a question! I'm going to cut this short because I feel sick. Bye!**


	15. A Howell Family Dinner

** Hey guys! So far, I have gotten one question. Progress! When you think of one, please leave it in a review, PM me, or tweet me! My twitter is NeverlandNat, in case you didn't know that already. So my story has recently gotten over 100 reviews and over 5,000 views! That's amazing to me! I can't thank you guys enough for that. You guys are the most amazing people in the world and I love you so much! I hope you continue to read this story and read my other stuff after this story. I love you and please enjoy chapter 15! Oh and quick side note, I had to awkwardly explain this story to my friend... I think he's scared...**

Phil's POV

It has been a week since we came out publicly. We've been getting a lot of positive feedback. I'd say that a good 95 percent of the comments were supportive fangirls freaking out and having a feelsplotion. The other 5 percent were rude people saying how wrong and disgusting it was and that they were unsubscribing. Oh well. We don't need them anyways. We still have all of our real fans. All of our friends found out along with the fans. They were all so happy for us! They all said they saw it coming. I can't believe we were always so obvious with our feelings in the first place.

Now that our fans and friends know, Dan and I are almost done. Almost completely happy. Just two more steps, and we're free. No more hiding. Two more simple steps. Well, maybe not that simple.

One, tell Dan's family.

Two, tell my family.

This was going to be the most terrifying part. I don't even know how I'm going to tell them. They don't' watch our videos, so they have no idea. Dan's family doesn't watch our videos either. We decided to tell Dan's parents first, because they talk more often than my family does, so it might be easier for them to take it in. Don't get me wrong, I'm close to my mum and dad, but they work a lot so we can't talk much.

Tonight, Dan's family is coming over for dinner. It'll be his mum, his dad, and his younger brother, Adrian. Then tomorrow night, my parents are taking time off of work so they could come down to London for dinner with us. We decided to do the same things with both or our families because it worked out well with everyone's schedules, and if Dan and I could do it once, we could easily do it twice.

Dan's family were set to arrive at 6. Right now it was 3:30, and Dan was trying to act tough, even though I could tell he was nervous. He cleaned up all of the garbage, put things where they were supposed to be, vacuumed the entire flat twice, showered 3 times, and changed his shirt 5 times. If we still had our love bites, I'm almost certain he would go to the store and actually buy make up for us to cover them up with.

"Dan, stop being so nervous." I said as he cleaned the already clean living room.

"Nervous? I'm not nervous. Who said I was nervous? I'm not nervous!" He said all in a quick jumble. I turn him around so he is facing me. I plant both of my hands on his shoulders.

"Listen to me." My voice is soothing. "It's fine. Nothing bad will happen. I know they'll accept you. They love you. It'll be okay."

"Okay. Thanks Phil." He smiles and kisses my cheek. He turns his head after he pulls away, but I take his chin and redirect his face towards me. I kiss him gently to show him how much I care for him.

"It'll be okay." I repeat in a whisper. Dan nods his head in response. "Now I'm gonna go finish the lasagna."

"No. Stay out here with me. Please? I need your comfort."

"But I need to finish the dinner in time for when your family gets here."

"Can I help?"

"Dan, you know I want to make this by myself. I want your family to like me and know that I'm a good boyfriend for you." I take notice of the sadness on his face. "But you can watch if you want."

"Okay. Let's go then."

We go into the kitchen and Dan takes a seat on a breakfast bar stool. As I make the lasagna, I joke around with him a bit to lighten him up. I'm really nervous on the inside, but I can't show that. I have to be strong for Dan. At about 10 past 5, the lasagna is on the oven. His family should be here in less than an hour and the lasagna takes a bit over an hour to cook. I'd say that worked out pretty well. We can make small talk in the living room before it's ready, eat, tell them, then it's over. I should probably shower before they get here.

"Dan, I'm going to shower."

"But what will I do when you're in there?" He sounded like a small child.

"I don't know. Play video games or something."

"But I need you."

"Then come with me."

"I was hoping you'd ask." The childish tone in his voice has been replaced by a seductive one. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around my waist. The way he connects our lips is passionate and full of lust.

"So you want to have shower sex with me less than an hour before your family comes over for the purpose of us telling them you're gay and we're together?"

He doesn't need to say anything. The dark look in his eyes says it all. I know I really shouldn't, but...

"Fine. But no love bites this time!" I kiss him the same way he kissed me moments ago.

We make our way into the bathroom and shut the door behind us. Dan pushes me against the wall and continues the lust filled kiss. I was already growing hard and I could feel Dan doing the same. He takes his lips away from mine and starts to seductively unbutton my shirt. When my shirt falls to the floor, I pull his off over his head, and toss it on the floor right next to mine. I reach over and turn the shower on, making sure it's warm. Dan slides my pants off and yanks down my boxers. I kick off my socks, leaving me completely naked. Dan sheds his pants, boxers, and socks quickly after I do. Our clothes are in a big messy pile on the floor. He kicks them farther away. We share, yet and other, deep kiss before entering the hot, steamy shower.

X

X

We make it out of the shower at 5:45. Only 15 minutes before Dan's family is supposed to get here. I dry my body quickly, and so does Dan. I put on my nice red checkered shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I put on a green sock and a purple one. Even though Dan's family is coming over, I can't help but wear mismatched socks. It only took me about 5 minutes to get dressed, so I take a few minutes to straighten my hair. Just as I finish, Dan pops up next to me.

"Can I borrow your straightener? Mine's broken." He says, panicking.

"Yeah. Here." I hand it to him.

As he straightens his hair, I examine him. He's wearing his really nice white button up shirt with a black tie. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up to his elbows, exposing his tan arms and multitude of wristbands. His pants are similar to mine. Simple black skinnies. I feel relieved when I notice he's wearing one blue sock and one red sock. Just as he finishes his hair, my clock reads 6:02 and there's a knock at the door. Fear struck Dan's face. He runs over to me and collapses into my arms.

"I'm so scared, Phil."

"Don't be. I'll be here the whole time. I swear I'll never leave your side. Not even to go to the bathroom. Just trust me when I say everything will be okay. I won't let anything bad happen."

"Promise?"

I pull him into a kiss with enough energy to put the Sun to shame.

"I promise, Dan. I promise nothing bad will happen."

"I love you, Phil."

"I love you, too." I squeeze him into a big hug again. Another knock sounds at the door. I let go of Dan. "Let's go get that."

We exit the room and make our way to the front door. Dan places his hand on the door knob and stops. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. The sight of his family brings a smile to his face. His mum, his dad, and his little brother walk into the flat. His mum takes him and pulls him into a giant bear hug.

"Oh Daniel I've missed you so much!" She says, happy to have her son back in her arms.

"I've missed you too mum!"

His mum is a short, thin woman with long, curly, light brown hair. Her eyes look just like Dan's. When she pulls out of the hug, she sees me and gives me a big hug as well.

"And Phil! Oh you look the same as you did last time I saw you! Absolutely adorable!"

"Mum!" Dan complains.

"Oh hush!" His mum says back.

"Thank you, Mrs. Howell. You look lovely yourself."

Mr. Howell shakes Dan's hand with a smile on his face.

"Nice to see you, Dan." He has curly, dark brown hair. He's very tall and slender. I see where Dan gets it.

"You too, dad."

Mr. Howell shakes my hand as well.

"Hello, Phil."

"Hi, Mr. Howell."

Adrian and Dan just give each other a nod of the head.

"Hey." Dan says.

"Hi." Adrian really does look like a mini version of Dan. He turns to me, smiles, and nods. I smile and nod back.

"Let's go into the living room and chat until the foods ready." Dan says, leading us all into the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Howell sit on one couch, Adrian on a chair, and Dan and I sit on the other couch.

"Oh it smells just delightful!" Mrs. Howell gushes.

"Yeah. Phil made lasagna for dinner." Dan says. I smile.

"That's very kind of you, Phil! I bet it's just delicious!"

"Thank you. I hope it turned out okay. I'm going to go check on it." I get up. Dan follows.

"I'll help."

When we get out of their sight in the kitchen, Dan whispers to me.

"Phil I'm scared. I can't do this."

"Remember what I said?"

"You promise nothing bad will happen."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then there's nothing to worry about." I kiss his head. I take the food out of the oven . "Go tell your family the food is ready."

Dan exits as I start putting food on the plates and put them on the table. My heart is pounding as I pour water into 5 cups and put them with the plates of food on the table. It's okay, Phil. You need to be strong for him. For Dan. When they all come in the kitchen, we take seats at the table. Dan and I sit on one side of the table, across from Dan's parents, and Adrian sits on the end of the table.

"Well this is just wonderful, Phil! I don't think I could do better myself!" Mrs. Howell says, after she takes a bite.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." I smile. Dan squeezes my leg under the table. His heart is probably pounding twice as hard as mine.

We eat and talk for a while. It makes me less nervous the more we talk. I think his family likes me. His mum is really sweet, his dad is as welcoming as a dad can be to his son's friends, and Adrian, well, he's a teenage boy. He's being really quiet, but I don't think he minds me all that much.

"Oh Dan, I'm so happy you invited us over. We've missed you so much!" Mrs. Howell says with a big smile.

"I've missed you all too, but there's a reason I decided to bring you all over for dinner tonight." Dan looks down at his plate and then back up.

"What's wrong, Dan?" Mr. Howell asks.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that there's something really important that I have to tell you guys."

"You can tell us anything, sweetie." Mrs. Howell dabs her lips with a napkin and sets it down. Dan remains quiet. "Daniel?"

"Sorry. I just um... Well I'm not sure how to say this without just being upfront about it, so here it goes." He clears his throat."I'm gay." Deafening silence fills the air. Everyone stares at Dan except for me. Adrian is paying more attention now than he has been to anything all night.

"Well Daniel." Mrs. Howell stands up and comes over to Dan. She motions for him to stand up. When he does, she pulls him into a hug. "It doesn't matter to me. I still love you. You're still you."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do! I love you, Dan!"

"I love you too, mum!"

Mr. Howell finds that it's his turn to speak.

"Are you sure, Dan?" He asks. Dan and Mrs. Howell sit back down.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well, in that case, I'm fine with it too. I'm proud of you, Dan. I never would have been able to tell my parents."

"Thanks, dad." Dan smiles. "But that's only half of it." Here we go.

"What else is there?" Mrs. Howell sounds worried. Dan and I look at each other. He grabs my hand.

"Phil is my boyfriend." Dan says. After he says it, we smile at each other. Adrian drops his fork, and Mr. Howell stares at me as I pretend not to notice. Mrs. Howell is on her feet again. She runs over to me and pulls me into a hug this time.

"Oh Philip! There's no one I'd rather have my little Dan to be with than you! You are just as much part of this family as he is."

"Thank you Mrs. Howell." I say as she pulls back. We sit back down. I look over at Dan. We smile at each other as he takes my hand in his again. Mr. Howell is still staring at me and Adrian finished his food and is now just sitting there.

For the next 15 minutes as we finish our food, Mrs. Howell asks us all of these questions about our relationship. Who asked who out, what we like to do together, and how the fans reacted. Then she asked a simple question, but ended up getting a serious answer from Dan.

"How long have you two been together?"

"We've only been together for about a month." Dan says. "But I've loved him long before that and he has too. It took us so long to realize it, but we've loved each other for years."

"Ah so this is love, yes?" She asks.

"Yes, mum. I love Phil with all my heart."

"And Phil?" She says to me.

"I love your son just as much as he loves me. I hope you're really okay with our relationship and understand how much I love him."

"Of course Phil. You two are just so sweet."

"Mum!" Dan complains again.

"Daniel, stop. If you keep complaining, I'll have to invite Phil over and show him cute little pictures of your little baby butt."

"You wouldn't!" Dan says, wide eyed.

"Daniel, I think we both know that I would." she laughs, which makes me giggle slightly. "Oh where did the time go? It's getting so late! We should probably start heading home."

We all get up and head towards the door. Mrs. Howell gives me and Dan one last hug and tells us both to be good. Mr. Howell shakes Dan's hand.

"Bye, Dan."

"Bye, dad."

"I really am okay with his. It was just a shock."

"Thanks, dad." Mr. Howell pulls Dan into a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Mr. Howell comes over to me and shakes my hand.

"You're a really good kid. I trust that you will take good care of my son."

"No problem."

I don't think I'm supposed to hear what Adrian says to Dan, but I listen anyway.

"Just so you know, I'm fine with it. I just got really surprised because girls were always after you. And I like Phil. He seems like a cool guy."

"He is. I love him. You'd like him if you tried to talk to him." They give each other a quick hug. Adrian comes over to me.

"Hey, Phil. I hope you know how much my brother really loves you." He smiles slightly. I smile back.

"I know. I love him too."

Adrian gives me another nod of his head before joining his parents outside the door.

"Well that was a great dinner." Mrs. Howell said, joyfully. "Dan, you better come visit soon. And of course, Phil would have to come as well."

"We will, mum. I promise."

We all say our final goodbyes before shutting the door. Dan puts his back to the door and slides down. I sit next to him on the floor. He lets out a big sigh of relief.

"It's over. We did it. We told my parents."

"I told you nothing bad would happen! They still love you. They even love me!"

"Well who couldn't love you?" Dan turned to me and kissed my cheek. We sat there in silence for a bit before I stood up, pulling him with me.

"Come on, Dan. Let's go relax on the couch. Today was a long day and we have another one tomorrow."

"Okay." Dan followed me to the living room, keeping my hand in his the whole time." When we sat down, I pulled him into my lap. His head rested on my shoulder. I ran my hand gently up and down his back.

"Hey Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you nervous?"

"To tell my parents?"

"Yeah."

"A little bit" I answer. "But I know it'll be okay. I'll always have you, and that's all that matters."

** Longest chapter yet! Oh god it took forever! I'm gonna make this short, because I'm tired of writing. So leave a review leaving a question for the bonus chapter. Thank you all for being so freaking awesome! I love you all so much Next chapter will be up Tuesday night! Bye!**


	16. A Lester Family Dinner

** Hey guys. Please don't hate me! I know this is a day late, but I just couldn't do it. I'm really sorry. I had to go to my grandparent's house, I had to write the ending of this chapter, and all this other crazy stuff. By the time I was ready to type it, it was 10:45 at night. It usually takes me a few hours to type, and I have to get up at 5:30 every morning, so I really didn't feel like staying up to type it. I'm so so so sorry and I hope you forgive me :( I'm still uploading the next chapter tomorrow. You guys really deserve the original schedule rather than me making a new one around my horrible-ness. Once again, I'm SO SO SO sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for it. Probably not.**

Dan's POV

Since Phil made dinner for my family, I wanted to make dinner for his, but his mum insisted on bringing food herself. I can't cook, so that's probably a good thing. Phil decides to help me make brownies instead. However, this time, we leave off the graveyard decorations. They were going to arrive in about an hour, and we were pretty much ready. We decide that relaxing in bed is a good thing to do until they get here. Phil insists that he's not worried, but he's being so quiet.

"Phil?" Silence. I look at him and try again. "Phil?"

"What?" He sounds mixed between stressed and upset.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you're just really quiet. It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not." He sounds frustrated now.

"Remember how scared I was yesterday? Phil, it's okay. I get it."

"I'm fine!" He snaps at me. I take my arms off of his waist and turn my back to him.

"Just making sure you're okay." I say, hurt in my voice. Phil sighs.

"I'm sorry, Dan. I know you're only asking because you care. I guess I am pretty nervous. I have no idea how they're going to react." He says. I flip back over and slip my arms around him, pulling him close. I kiss his neck repeatedly and softly, hoping to calm his nerves. His breathing is steady and it's all I hear. We must have fallen asleep, because this next thing I hear is a woman's voice calling Phil's name.

"Philip? Um Phil, wake up!" I hear her say. Her voice is gentle and sweet. But who is it? I feel Phil move around. This makes me open my eyes.

"Oh uh... H-hi, mum." Phil says awkwardly. Wait mum? I shoot up and take my arms from his waist.

"Oh hi Mrs. Lester." I say, avoiding eye contact. I can feel my face grow hotter than it has ever been. Phil's face is just as red as mine feels. His eyes are also avoiding the eyes of his mum.

"How did you and dad get in here?" After Phil says this, I notice his dad in the doorway of our room, pretending he didn't notice anything.

"Oh um well, we knocked on the door a few times and no one answered. I tried the doorknob, and you left it unlocked, so we just came in. It was really quiet, so we looked around for you. Then we found you um sleeping, so we decided to wake you up."

"Oh okay." Phil's face was still bright red. In fact, it was turning a bit purple. My face still burned like the Sun. "Um if you and dad want to go into the living room for a few minutes, Dan and I still have to finish getting ready." He kept his face hidden by his hair as well as he could.

"Y-yes, good idea." Mr. and Mrs. Lester left the room, shutting the door behind them. I lay back down, pushing my fiery face into a pillow. That was the most awkward thing that has ever happened to me. Even worse than when I got my face stuck in a train door.

"Oh my god, Phil. Holy shit!" My voice muffled by the pillow. "They saw us sleeping together! Not only that, but we were cuddling. Oh God!"

"How do you think I feel? It was my parents!"

"But it was my boyfriend's parents who I've only met like twice before!" Even though Phil and I have been friends for years, I've only seen his parents a couple of times. They were always so busy. My face feels less hot, so I remove it from the pillow. Phil's face is just a bit pink.

"I mean what do they think? Do you think they know?" He asks.

"I don't know! Maybe? What does it even matter? We're telling them tonight anyways."

"But I'd rather have them find out by us telling them. Not finding us sleeping together." He paces the room as he says this. I stand up and remove my shirt, looking in drawers for a nicer one.

"Hey, it could have been worse." I say as Phil pulls off his shirt as well.

"How?" He ask and stops pacing.

"We could have been doing... Other things in bed." I winked at him, causing him to laugh.

"I suppose you're right." He giggles.

I pull on a black v-neck shirt. It actually looks pretty nice. Phil puts on his white button up shirt, similar to what I wore yesterday. I could practically see his heart pounding through his chest. I walk over to him and take both of his hands in mine.

"It'll be okay, Phil. You can do this." I bring his hand to my lips, kissing softly. I brush the hair out of his eyes and rest my hand on his cheek. Our lips find each other for a quick second before I pull away. "I love you. And no matter what happens, I'll always be here."

"Thanks, Dan. I love you too."

"Are you ready?" I let go of his hand.

"I guess."

"No, Phil. No 'I guess'. You need to be confident. Actually be ready."

"Okay, okay! I'm ready." He smiles. I place my hand on the back of his neck and pull him in for a long kiss.

We open the door and walk as calmly as we can to the living room. Phil's parents are sitting on one of our couches. They stand up and take their turns giving Phil hugs. They then turn to me and shake my hand, saying hello. I have never felt this awkward in my life. We all stand there in a horribly uncomfortable silence for quite some time. I take this opportunity to get a good look at his parents.

Mrs. Lester has long light blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back. Her eyes are a blue-gray color. I like them, but they aren't as breath-taking as Phil's. She's a fairly tall woman, and she's very thin. Mr. Lester is even taller. His eyes are very similar to Phil's, but still not as beautiful. He has light brown hair. It's very short and straight.

"So, Phil." Mrs. Lester says, breaking the awful silence. "Why don't we go eat?"

"Okay. Follow me."

Phil leads us all into the kitchen and seats his parents. He brings the food to the table, and I grab the plates, silverware, and water. As Phil and I sit, Phil uncovers the food. I'm not too sure what it is, but it looks interesting. We all start putting the food on our plates as we sit, as awkward as ever. Phil is sitting next to me and across from his dad. I get the great joy of sharing uncomfortable eye contact with his mum, as I'm sitting across form her. I can't take this horrible silence anymore!

"Mrs. Lester, this looks lovely." I say, hoping to strike up any kind of conversation.

"Oh thank you, dear. It's an old family recipe." At a time like this, I'd be fine hearing about that. No such luck. The silence continues for almost another hour. We've eaten our dinner and even our desert. When will Phil tell them?

"Well I think it's time we start heading home." Mrs. Lester says. I look over at Phil. He looks down, avoiding my stare.

"Um actually." I say. "Could you please excuse me and Phil for a moment? I'd like to have a quick chat with him."

"Oh of course, dear"

I walk to our bedroom with Phil trailing behind me. After we enter, I close the door. Phil is still avoiding my stare as best as he can.

"Phil look at me." He does. "Why haven't you said anything yet?"

"I'm afraid, Dan. I don't want to lose them."

"You won't lose them. You have to tell them eventually, so why not now? It's what we brought them here for, anyways." Just as I finish, Phil leaves the room. I hope he isn't angry. I go back into the kitchen, where they're all sitting, and take my seat again.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Phil?" Mrs. Lester's voice is soft.

"Well, um... I brought you two here to tell you something. I don't know how you'll take it, but I need to tell you."

"Philip?" Mr. Lester speaks for what is possibly the first time tonight.

"I'm..." Phil's voice gives out. I give him a reassuring look, even though he's not looking at me. "I'm gay. And Dan is my boyfriend." There's no response. The silence continues for another 15 seconds before Mrs. Lester stands up.

"Well." She says, quietly. "we should get going. Come on then." She heads for the door, Mr. Lester close behind. "Goodbye, Phil. Dan." And just like that, they're gone.

Phil doesn't move. He's frozen in his seat, looking blankly at the wall. His muscles are stiff and his face his tense. He looks like if you touch him slightly, he will shatter into a million pieces. I walk closer to him and start to speak.

"Phil?" Suddenly, he bolts up from his chair, and runs to our room. I go after him, but I'm not quick enough. The door slams and locks just as I get there.

"Phil?" That's when I hear the loudest cry I've ever heard. Phil's sobs fill the air and hurt my ears when it reaches them. I try to open the door, but it won't work. The lock is too strong. It breaks my heart to hear him like this and not be able to do anything about it. I knock continuously on the door, hoping he'll let me in.

"Phil please open up. I need to see you." No answer. Just more sobs that squeeze my heart as hard as it can without bursting it. "Phil please!" I wait another minute for a reply. Nothing but his skipping breath.

"Phil, when you want to let me in, I'll be right here outside the door." I sit down and wait for him to open the door. The sound of his broken heart pouring through his eyes sends a few tears down my own cheeks. _Please, Phil. Let me help you._

After 5 minutes, the sobs quiet down. I can still hear him crying, but not as loud as before. I hear the faint _click_ of the lock on the door. At the speed of light, I push open the door and bolt to his side. He's sitting in the middle of the room, on the floor, shaking. His knees are brought to his face.

"Phil?" He doesn't say anything. He doesn't even look up. "Do you want to be alone?" Slowly, he shakes his head. I pull him on to the bed and set him on my lap. He's curled up in a ball, with is face in my chest and arms around my shoulders. The sobs start up again, so I gently rock him back and fourth. How could someone hurt him so much? Especially his own family. I told him they wouldn't do that. I said they wouldn't judge him. I said it would all be okay. Look at what happened. I made him think all of this, when in reality, they just walked out. What if he hates me now for this? What if he leaves me because his family thinks it's wrong? I shouldn't have made him tell. No, it was the right thing to do. They need to know. They just didn't have to react like such assholes.

Phil's cries calm down, once again, until he's left shaking in my arms. I gently stroke his hair in attempt to calm him down. It must work, because a few minutes later, I hear his steady breathing and even a light snore. I'm happy he's sleeping and forgetting about the pain his parents brought. I pull a blanket over us and snuggle Phil on my lap even more. I lean my head back and close my eyes. I'm asleep in a matter of seconds.

** Awww a little heart break. So, once again, I'm really sorry that this is up a day late. You have no idea how terrible I feel about it! This was literally all I thought about at school today. I've started on chapter 17 so I can have it up tomorrow. Yes, another chapter a day after this one. It's my way of trying to make it up to you! So please forgive me, and leave a review. Don't forget to ask a question for my bonus chapter! Ask as many as you want! It'll be a lot of fun. I have 3 so far. Yay! Have a great rest of the day guys and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!**


	17. To Be Left Alone

** Well here we are. I'm posting two days in a row like I said I would! Whoo that's always fun, huh? So after this chapter, it is back to normal schedule, which means new chapter Saturday night. I have mixed feelings about this chapter... but you can be the judge of weather it's good or not. Thank you for reading and reviewing! See you down below! That sounded dirty...**

Phil's POV

Why? Why did I have to wake up this morning? Can't I just sleep forever? It's less painful that way. I pull Dan's arms off of me and crawl off his lap. I'm careful not to wake him up. I curl up in a ball next to him and pull the covers all the way up, past my head, and cry.

I cry for me, for Dan, and even for my parents. But most importantly, I cry for the pain. The overall pain of everything. The pain in my head from thinking too much. The pain in my muscles from shaking non-stop. The pain in my chest from the uncontrollable sobs. And the worst pain of all. The pain in my heart from my parents leaving me. Why did they do that? How could they? I'm the worst excuse ever for a person.

"Phil?" Dan's voice shows how tired he is. The only answer he gets is from me is my small cry that I attempt to hold in. He goes under the blanket with me. He turns me so I'm facing him. "Oh Phil." He takes his arms and puts them around me. He pulls me towards his chest. I try to hold it in, but I can't. I grab a fistful of his shirt, bury my face deep into his chest, and start to sob. He doesn't say anything. He just lets me cry, and I'm grateful for that.

The salty tears are hot against my skin. They burn my cheeks and make Dan's shirt soaking wet. I wonder how he feels about this whole thing. What does he think of my parents? What does he think of me? I feel sick. I suddenly don't want to be in his dangerously safe embrace anymore. I take his arms away from me and scoot over, away from him. I turn my back to avoid looking at him. I shut my mouth to stop any noises from coming out. Dan puts his arms around me again. I remove them once more.

"Phil please." He quietly begs. "Please don't do this to me."

"Can I please just be alone for a while?" I can practically hear the hurt on Dan's face. He leans over and kisses my neck.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." His voice lacked emotion. I felt the bed shift as he got up. The door opens, and closes.

What do I do now? Should I call my parents? What would they say? They would probably yell at me or something. But I really should talk to them. I pick up my phone and dial my house number. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. What am I doing? I should hang up. They probably don't even-

"Hello?" It's dad.

"Hi, dad."

"Oh, Phil. Um this isn't a good time. I'll call back later."

"But dad, I have to-"

"Bye, Phil." He hung up. That was a horrible idea. Now I have brand new tears forming in my eyes.

Dan's POV

"Can I please just be alone for a while?" Phil asks. I know I shouldn't, but I kiss him once more on the neck before leaving.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." I'm not sure what exactly I'm sorry for, but I feel the need to say it.

I leave our room and go into my old room. I sit on my bed, unmoving. I know what's coming next. He's going to break up with me, I can just tell. He doesn't want anything to do with me. I move to the edge of my bed and put my face into my hands. Phil loves his family. Would he leave me for them? But they know he's gay. What good would leaving me do? I still can't shake the feeling that he wants to leave me. I don't want to be here anymore.

I get up and leave the flat, not bothering to change from the clothes I wore yesterday. When I leave the building, the cool air hits my face. I should have put on a jacket. Too late now. I'm not sure where to go. I want to go back inside, but I left for Phil. He wanted to be alone, so I'm letting him.

I somehow make my way to Starbucks, even though my mind is hazy and I can't think straight. When I open the door, I'm welcomed by the warmth and delicious smell of the coffee. I walk up to the counter and I order my usual drink. When my drink arrives, I take it to the corner table and sit down. I sip my drink slowly as I sit by myself in silence. It's quite nice. No one to disturb me and my thoughts. All I think about is Phil. I just hope he's okay. I would give anything to just go back home and hold him and tell him it will all be okay. But I can't. He won't let me.

After I finish my coffee, I decide I've been out long enough. I stand up and start to walk to the door. I stop, and go back to the counter. I order Phil's favorite drink and two sugar cookies. Then I leave and take my time walking back to the flat, giving Phil a little more time to himself. I feel a lot better after walking. The fresh air really does do a brain good. I should walk more often. Maybe I'll take Phil on a walk with me. Maybe it'll help clear his head.

When I open the door to our flat, it's quiet.

"Phil?" I call out. "I have something for you!" I walk towards our room and tap quietly on the door.

"What?" I can just hear his mumbles whisper.

"Can I come in?" No response. "Please."

"Sure." I open the door slowly, making sure there's just enough room for me to slide in the room. I shut the door carefully so it doesn't make a loud noise.

"Hey, Phil. I brought you coffee and a cookie." He looks up from the bed and sits upright. I hand him the coffee and cookie.

"Thanks, Dan." He says, monotonously and takes a long sip of his drink. He sets down the cookie and coffee on the nightstand. I can tell he's been crying hard. Harder than last night. I take a seat next to him and put my arm around his waist, hoping he doesn't push it off. He doesn't. I pull him closer. He rests his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I tell him.

"For what?" He asks, confused.

"For making you tell your parents. I shouldn't have forced you."

"But I had to tell them sooner or later. That's what we invited them over here for in the first place. Even if we didn't tell them last night, they would have had the same reaction. It's not your fault, Dan. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"So you still love me?"

"Dan!" He sits up. "What kind of question is that? Of course I still love you! What made you think I didn't?"

"Well your parents think it's wrong, so I thought that because of them, you would want to break up."

"Do you remember when we fought about coming out?"

"Yeah. How could I ever forget?"

"Do you remember what we promised each other when we made up?"

"Yes." I whisper.

"And what was that?" He whispered back.

"That we would never leave each other and that we'll be together forever."

"Exactly. And do you think that my parents would make me break the promise I made to someone that I love with all of my heart?"

"No. I know they wouldn't." I smile at him. He smiles back. This time, it's an actual smile. "I love you, Phil."

"I love you too, Dan." He puts his head back on my shoulder and my arms link around his waist. I kiss his forehead and lay back on the bed. He lays down with his back across my stomach.

We just lay like that for a long time. I take his hand in mine. He sits up and turns to me. Our lips are just centimeters apart. Just as we're about to kiss, a knock on the door interrupts us.

"Bloody Hell." I say under my breath. Phil pulls away.

"I'll get it." He stands up and walks to the door. I follow him, wondering who it is. When he opens the door, he freezes.

"Phil, who's at the-" I freeze too. Because standing right there, is Phil's parents.

** I'm sorry this is kind of short, but I thought it was a good place to stop. So there's really not much to say. I've gotten a few questions recently. Thank you to all people that sent me those. I'm looking forward to getting more. So please review and leave me a question! I'll love you forever if you do! Even though I really already do... New chapter on Saturday! Love you all! Bye!**


	18. A Night To Remember

** Hey guys! I know, I know. I did it again. I skipped a day of uploading. I'm so freaking sorry, once again. I was busy yesterday, so I rushed to finish the chapter, and it sucked. It wasn't even close to its full potential. When I finished the crappy ending, it was already 11 at night, so I decided to write something I'm happy with and upload it late, rather than writing complete shit and posting it sort of on time. I still love you all! I'm going to do what I did last time. New chapter today and tomorrow, then back to normal schedule. So here's chapter 18. I really hope you like it.**

3rd person POV

"M-mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" Phil asked after coming back to reality.

"Phil, we'd like to talk to you." Mrs. Lester said. "May we come in?" She asked Phil. Phil had a look of reluctance on his face, but pulled open the door anyway.

"I- um... Sure." He stepped aside, making room for his parents.

All Dan could do was stand there, looking dumbfounded. He couldn't help but think that they were going to talk to Phil and have him break up with Dan, even though Phil promised that wouldn't happen. Dan decided it would be best to give them privacy, so he started retreating to his room.

"Daniel." Mrs. Lester stopped him. "We'd like to talk to you as well."

"Oh, sure." Dan turned and followed the three of them into the living room. By the way Mrs. Lester spoke to Dan, he felt like he was in some sort of trouble for dating her son. Mr. and Mrs. Lester sat on one couch, Dan and Phil on the other. "Would you like something to drink?" Dan was trying to be polite, even though he didn't want to be.

"Oh, no thank you." She smiled. "Um I'd like to talk about what happened last night."

"What about it?" Phil asked, coldly.

"Oh Phil. Please don't be angry with me."

"How could I not be? You walked out after I did one of the hardest things of my life. Mothers and fathers are supposed to help and support their children. Not leave after they tell them something important!" Phil was getting angry, despite his efforts not to.

"I know, Phil. And I'm very sorry. It was just a shock. I had no idea what to do!"

"So you thought leaving was a better idea than talking to me?"

"That's the thing, Phil. We shouldn't have left. We should have talked last night, not now. Phil, please know I actually am okay with it. It doesn't matter to me that you're gay. You're my son and I love you. I always have and I always will."

"Is that true? Or are you just saying this to make me feel better?" Phil wasn't going to give in that easily. His parents really hurt him, and he was being sure to show it.

"Of course it's true Philip! I'm very sorry for everything I did." She started tearing up and her voice grew weak. "Please forgive me." She walked over to Phil and pulled him into a big hug. Phil hesitated before hugging her back. Mrs. Lester started to sob into Phil's shoulder. Phil started crying too.

"It's okay, mum. It just hurt that my own parents walked out on me like that."

"I know it must have hurt, but I truly am sorry, and I do accept you." She lets go of her son and looks at his tear stained face with her own tear filled eyes. "I love you, Philly." Phil grins at the old childhood nickname.

"I love you too, mum" Phil moves over to his dad, who stands up. "And dad?"

"Well, Phil." He starts. "I feel the same way as your mother. And if that's what makes you happy and it's what you want, then I'm happy. I just want what's best for you and I suppose this is what makes you happy." Mr. Lester smiles and hugs Phil, who's crying again. He's been crying almost non-stop since last night, but this is the first time they're happy tears. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad."

Dan was still sitting quietly on the couch. He was smiling at the little family moment Phil was having with his parents. After they all stopped hugging and crying, Phil and Mr. Lester sat down. Mrs. Lester moved to Dan and turned her attention to him. Dan stood up to meet her eyes.

"Dan. I know this was probably hard for you as well. I'm sorry, Dan. You seem like a nice young man, and I'm very happy Phil chose you. I would love to get to know you better. Would you and Phil like to come over soon to visit?"

"We'd love to, Mrs. Lester. Thank you." Dan smiled as Mrs. Lester pulled him into a soft hug. Mr. Lester shook his hand.

"You really do seem like the perfect young man for my son. Please take good care of him."

"I will." Dan's beaming at Mr. Lester, who's giving him a big smile back.

"Well." Mrs. Lester said. "I'm sorry to say, but we have to get going. There's a lot of work to be done."

The four of them walk towards the door, exchanging hugs and handshakes one last time. After the door closes, Phil and Dan go back to the living room, falling onto the couch. Phil collapses in Dan's arms, breathing out a laugh of relief.

"Did that really just happen?" Phil asks, not able to believe what just happened.

"Yes it did, Phil. Yes it did." Dan answered, hardly believing it himself.

Phil leans back into Dan's warm embrace, finally letting himself relax for the first time since they came out to their fans. Now everyone knows about them. They can be themselves around everyone. No more hiding for either of the boys. Dan and Phil were very ecstatic about what just happened. They wanted to go out and do something to celebrate. Dan suddenly remembers how great he felt after his little walk.

"Hey, Phil? Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"To where?"

"I don't know. I just want to walk around London with you. Fresh air will be nice."

"Sounds wonderful."

The boys stand up and put their jackets and shoes on. They walk down to the front door of their building and brace themselves for the cold air about to bite at their skin. When the door opens, Dan shoves his hands in his pockets out of habit. He's used to not being able to hold Phil's hand. Phil holds out his left hand and Dan takes it in his right one, being thankful that he can. Their fingers lace together in the pattern their hands have come to know so well.

As they walk down the streets and pass so many people, no one really seems to think they're strange or gross. Not to say that _everyone's _accepting, but it's not that rare to come across gay couples nowadays. There are a few people here and there who move away, or let their eyes linger a little too long, but who cares? Dan and Phil are in love, and life couldn't be more perfect.

Dan's POV

We find a little park in a nicer part of town. No one's there, so Phil and I decide to go there. Phil runs off to the swings and pushes off of the ground, going high above my head. When I reach the swings, I sit in the one next to Phil and swing with him. No matter how much I try, I can't swing higher than Phil. I lean back and let the motion take me away. I feel like I'm flying, high above everything. I get lost in my own imagination, and close my eyes. My thoughts are interrupted by Phil speaking.

"Do you wanna jump off with me?" He asks me. A grin creeps across my face.

"Let's do it. On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" We jump off at the exact same time, and land on the hard ground. Both of us lay there on our backs and just laugh. If you asked me what we were laughing at, I'm not sure I'd be able to tell you. I'm not exactly sure. It could be because we just jumped off the swings, or it could be because we just love being with each other.

After we settle down, I get up from the ground and pull Phil up. As we stand there, he takes me into his arms, and I kiss him. The kiss warms me up from the cold air out here. I pull my lips away from his and I poke his arm.

"Tag! You're it!"

I start running away from Phil. I hear his laughter following me as he chases me, trying to tag me back. I run into a big empty field covered in nothing but grass. When I turn around, I see no sign of Phil.

"Phil?" I call out. I turn back around, only to be poked by Phil.

"You're it!" He whispers. I jump.

"What the fuck?" I laugh. "How did you-" But he's already running again.

I chase after him, trying my best to catch up. My feet slap against the grass as I increase my speed, gaining on Phil. I'm right behind him when we both start to slow down. Phil's breathing is heavy, but mine is way worse. I sound like I've just run 10 miles.

"Tired, Phil?" I ask in between gasps of air.

"Not at all. In fact, I'm just getting started." He turns around and pulls me onto his back. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, and my legs around his waist. His arms go underneath my legs, making sure I don't fall off. "Hold on."

He runs around the field with me on his back for a while. He spins in circles as we laugh like crazy. He takes me to the bottom of a small hill, and starts to walk up to the top. When we finally get to the highest point of the hill, I get off of his back and sit on the cold grass. He sits down too. When I look at the horizon, I see the beautiful colors of the sunset.

"Phil look." I say, scooting closer so I can grab his hand. "It's so pretty."

"It is, isn't it?" He stares straight at the sunset, taking in its glory. I look away from him and examine it too. The pinks, oranges, reds, and purples blend together in the magical sky. The burning yellow sun is half way gone. The remaining half is offering us its last bit of warmth it can, before it decides to disappear for the night.

"I want this moment to last forever." I whisper to him.

"I do too." He agrees. "But I love any moment as long as you're part of it." He turns his head the same time I do. I put my hand on his cheek and pull him in, kissing his cold lips with my slightly parted ones.

I end the kiss and we both go back to watching the sun. He takes his hand from mine and puts it around my waist instead. He makes sure that we're sitting as close as we can. We watch the sky as it slowly changes from beautiful, bright colors, to a deep black, dotted with little white stars. The big sun has been swallowed by the night sky, to return in the morning. The bight full moon is low in the sky, taking its sweet time to rise above our heads.

"I like that one. It's really bright." Phil says, pointing to a particularly bright star.

"I think that's the North Star." I reply, grabbing his other hand again.

"Which one do you like?" He asks me.

"I don't know. They're all pretty amazing when you look at them." When I look again, I see a shooting star. "Did you see that?" I ask him.

"Yes I did. Make a wish."

"I don't wish for anything other than you." I turn and kiss his cheek. "Now you make a wish."

"Alright. I wish for all the love in your heart."

"Silly Phil." I kiss his cheek again. "You already have that."

** Aw how cute right? Well I hope you liked it as much as I did. I know that Phil's parents and their little date at the end have nothing to do with each other, but I like it. It's cute :3 So please review and all that good stuff. Leave any of your questions in the review or PM me or even tweet me ( NeverlandNat). Thanks for reading! New chapter tomorrow! I love you all! Bye!**


	19. My Little Mental Breakdown NOT A CHAPTER

** Hey guys! I know I said I'd update tonight, but I can't. I'm totally stuck on my story and I'm not even sure where I'm going with it. I don't have anything written for tonight's chapter. Not even the first sentence. Truth is, I don't write my chapters until the night I'm supposed to update, and that's really taking a toll on me. I feel like if I don't update as soon as I say I will, you'll all be upset with me. Then I stress over my story and force myself to write. Then I take up so much time writing, that my grades are slowly slipping. I didn't turn in a 30 point biology assignment, a 20 point photography assignment, and another 30 point photography assignment because I was writing chapters that had to be up on time. I put my fanfiction first, when I shouldn't. All of the stress I've been under is crazy. I'm only 14. I shouldn't be feeling stressed about anything yet. I know it's stupid to think this is all coming from a stupid story, but it isn't just that. It's the story, school, and people at school. Don't even get me started on what people say to me. But it all adds up to this horrible amount of stress that is making me not think clearly. I'm literally on the verge of a breakdown.**

** So with that, I'm taking a break from writing, Don't worry! It won't be long! Just a couple of days until I can get myself back on track. I need to sort out my school issues, find out what I'm doing with the story, how much longer it'll be, and then I'll update it. I promise I'll be back either before next week, or early next week. It really hurts me that I have to leave for a while, but I know I have to. I really let myself down, and I've probably let you guys down as well. Please understand why I have to do this. But it won't be that bad! Like I said, only a few days! So please stick around, and come back when I do. My new chapter will be waiting for you in the sunset with a big plate of cookies with Dan and Phil's faces on them. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this.**

**Thank you for acting like my personal diary for a few minutes.**

**Thank you for understanding.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**I'll be back as soon as I can be!**

**~~~~~Natalie**


	20. Opinions Take A Toll

** Hey guys! I'm back! I'm finally back! I've missed you all so much! I finally figured out where I'm going with this story, I've settled all of my schoolwork, and I feel so much better. I got so many comments and messages from you guys telling me to get better. You have no idea how much that means to me. You guys actually cared and wanted me to feel better. Words cannot express how that made me feel. I love you all so much and I hope you like the rest of the story. I'm going to start updating at least twice a week to help take off the stress though. We don't need another little breakdown, now do we? Well, here I bring you chapter 20. The chapter that almost never was.**

Phil's POV

"Phil?" I hear Dan call out from the other side of the couch.

We have spent the whole day doing nothing but watching TV together. We started out basically sitting on top of each other, but over time, we somehow migrated to opposite ends of the couch.

"What?" I haven't talked for the majority of the day, so my voice is weak and comes out as a whisper. I clear my throat and try again. "What?"

"Are you sure your parents like me?" Not this again.

"Yes, Dan. I'm positive they like you."

It had been a month since I came out to my parents and last night, we went over to their house for dinner. It didn't go exactly how any of us wanted it to. Dan was now convinced that my parents hated him. No matter how much I try, he won't try and think otherwise.

"But, Phil you heard them last night! They obviously just want me to get away from you.." I sat next to my beautiful boyfriend and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. He rested his head on me, using my shoulder as a pillow.

"If it makes you feel any better, I kind of like you." I say before I kiss his head. He lets out a giggle and pulls his head back up.

"I kind of like you too." He brings our lips together for a brief moment before resting back into my arms.

The only sound left was the TV in the background, playing an episode of Doctor Who. All I could think about was last night at my parents house. It was all going really well until we sat down to eat.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mrs. Lester, this looks fantastic!" Dan said as he and I took our seats next to each other. My mum and dad were across the room cleaning up the kitchen a bit before they sat down. As I looked down at the food, I saw it was yet another plate of unrecognizable food. She's never really made good food, but I always eat it to make her happy.

"Thank you, dear. Oh Philip, why can't you be as polite as Dan?" Mum said as she wiped down the counter.

"Yeah Phil." Dan whispered in a joking manner. "Be more polite like me." He winked at me. I placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Dan, you're not in any way polite, unless you're around my parents."

"Oh like you're so polite?" He started to get a seductive tone in his voice. He moved his head closer to mine so his lips were just inches away from my ears. "The way you scream my name for the whole neighborhood to hear. That's not very polite, now is it Phil?" He teasingly nibbled my ear for a second. I blushed a bright red as he pulled away. Thankfully, no one saw that little moment. Only the moment to follow.

"Phil are you okay?" Mum asked me. I kept my face down. I heard Dan giggle beside me. "Your face is quite red."

"Oh he's fine, Mrs. Lester. Just a bit _hot_ I'm guessing." Dan made a slight joke that I hoped my mom didn't catch.

"Hot? Should I open up a window?"

"No, mum. I'm fine." I felt my face cool down. I turned to Dan and whispered in his ear. "You're an ass." This earned me a big grin from him. I slid my chair closer to his, so they were touching. A few seconds later, mum and dad joined us at the table sitting across from us.

"So how's the YouTube thing going?" Mum asked.

"It's going pretty well, mum."

"That's good to hear." She paused to take a bite of food. "So Dan, are you going to school when you aren't filming videos?"

"Actually, I was going to university for law, but I dropped out to make videos full time." He obviously didn't want to talk about this.

"Oh. You um dropped out?"

"Yes. I really didn't want to pursue a career in law. I'm much more into acting and video making."

"You can't make videos forever. Surely going to university, even for a backup career, would have been the best idea." I really don't like this conversation one bit.

"Well I figured that if I'm not happy, what's the point of doing it?" I can tell Dan's starting to get frustrated, but trying to hide it.

"I still believe that the smart decision here would have been-"

"Can we please just talk about something else?" I interrupt, clenching my fist. The last thing I need is a fight between my mum and my boyfriend.

"May I be excused? I need to use the restroom." Dan asks, sliding his chair back slightly.

"Of course." Mum says, taking another bite. Dad has been very quiet the whole night. Once I hear the bathroom door close, I turn to my parents.

"Mum! Would you please stop being so rude to him?" I quietly yell, making sure Dan can't hear us.

"I'm just sharing my opinion! He shouldn't have dropped out of university! He needs something when YouTube isn't popular anymore."

"He knows what he's doing, mum. Just stop being so rude to my boyfriend!" She flinches when I say the word 'boyfriend'.

"I just-" I cut her off.

"Are you even okay with this? Do you even accept me?" I stare at her, not able to comprehend this situation.

"Of course I accept you, dear! I'm just beginning to think that maybe Dan isn't a good fit for you." My eyes grow wide in shock.

"Excuse me?" I practically yell.

"Your mother's right." Dad speaks up for this first time since we sat down. "Do you really want to be paying the bills when he doesn't have a job? You won't be able to support both of you."

"We don't have to think about this yet! YouTube is still going strong and we're fine for now. And it just so happens that I know that there is no one more perfect for me than Dan." I hear the sound of the bathroom door opening and Dan's footsteps coming down the hall. Just before he enters, I whisper to my parents so Dan can't hear. "I love Dan with all my heart. Nothing you say or do will ever change that."

Dan sits down beside me and I grab his right hand with my left. When I get a good look at him, I see that his eyes are a but puffy and his nose is slightly reddened. I try and eat as fast as I can just so I can get Dan out if the horrible place.

We soon finish our food and start getting ready to leave. On our way out, I avoid all eye contact and body contact with my parents. They stand in the doorway and watch as we walk to the cab. Right before we get in, I pull Dan in for a kiss, just to spite my parents. I glance over at them and see them just staring at us. I smile to myself as I enter the cab with Dan sitting close. The ride to the train station is silent. Dan stares out the window as I lean my head back and play with his long fingers. The sun is just setting and is making the edges of Dan's hair glow.

The ride on the train is not much different. Dan falls asleep against the window as I listen to music. Even though he's sleeping, I keep his hand in mine. After too long of a ride, we arrive at our stop. We get off and wait for our cab. As we wait, I decide to take this opportunity to talk to Dan about what happened.

"I'm really sorry about my mum."

"It's okay." He says, shoving his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground.

"She always thinks she knows what's best for everyone. She shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry."

"Phil, it's fine. I'm sorry for practically yelling at her. I just wanted her to know that I didn't drop out for nothing."

"It's fine, Dan." I take his hand out of his pocket and squeeze it with mine. I offer him a warm smile, which he gladly returns. I give him a small kiss before the cab pulls up to take us home. We get in and snuggle in the backseat, neither of us able to wait much longer to get home.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As I sit here on the couch, cradling Dan in my arms, I realize that what my parents think doesn't matter. I don't care what they think about Dan. I love him and that's all that matters. A surge of energy bolted through my body. I turned Dan's head so he was facing me. I crashed our lips together and kissed him with all I have. He brought his hand up to the back of my neck to pull me closer, intensifying the kiss. He pushed back harder and parts his lips, which makes mine part as well. His tongue slipped inside of my mouth, and pushed against my own. We continued to kiss wildly for what seemed like a life time. I finally pulled back when my lips started to feel swollen. Dan's lips were a darker color than usual.

"So what was with the random make-out session?" Dan asked, sliding his arm around my waist.

"I don't know. I just really love you." I fit my head into the crook of his neck.

"I really love you too."

** I feel so bad for making Phil's parents mean! I feel like it kind of had to be done though. So I had a flashback in this story before, which was italicized. I didn't italicize this one though because it was basically the whole chapter. I really hope you liked it! Please review and stuff! Make sure to keep leaving your questions for me! I'm still looking for more! Another update I'm thinking Monday or Tuesday, considering I'll be gone all next week. That's it for now! Glad to be back! Bye!**


	21. Dan The Romantic

** Hey guys! So I lied to you again. I'm not going to have a set schedule anymore. I'm now in a musical, which will be taking up most of my time, considering it will usually go to 9 at night. But I will update more often than I have been lately. I think after this chapter, I will get 2-5 more chapters out of it. Oh and just a warning, there is smut in this chapter. Yes, I finally broke down and wrote smut. You're welcome. Line break the the smut. Skip it if you want. Oh and I think I might write the rest of this story in 3rd person. I like it a lot... Enjoy!**

3rd person POV

Two months had passed since the incident at Phil's parent's house. Phil was able to forget all about it, and when he remembered, he hardly cared. Dan was happy to see Phil like this. Not caring what anyone else thought and loving Dan anyways. They both had come a long way since the start of their relationship. The only thing was, Phil didn't tell Dan about what else his parents said, in fear of scaring him away. He didn't need that to happen.

They had been dating for a little over six moths, however it seemed like years. They very rarely left the others side. They acted like a couple that had been together for a week, but loved each other like a couple that had been together for 10 years.

Phil was in the living room, thinking about memories he'd shared with Dan over the years. He remembered the butterflies he'd get when Dan would ask to hang out with him. How his heart would race when Dan talked to him. The pity he'd felt for himself because he fell for a straight boy. Or so he'd thought. But that was all silly now. Sure, he still got butterflies, and his heart would still race, but now the pity was useless. Dan loved him back. Dan _loves _him back.

Out of nowhere, Dan plopped down on the couch next to Phil, interrupting his thoughts.

"Phil! Let's do something!" Dan said, bouncing up and down.

"Okay calm down! What do you want to do?" Dan grabbed Phil's hand and started playing with it.

"I don't know. Something romantic."

"What kind of romantic thing do you think we can do at noon?"

"I don't know." Dan said again. "Plan something."

"Why do I always have to be the romantic one?" Phil complained.

"Because-" Phil cut him off

"Oh come on. When have you ever done anything romantic for me?" Phil asked Dan, only half serious, but still wanting something romantic. Dan couldn't think of a thing. "I've taken you to dinner, to movies, I've bought you things, I-"

"Fine. You want romantic?" Dan paused to kiss Phil deeply, only to jump up from the couch seconds later. "I'll give you romantic." Dan ran to the door.

"Where are you going?" Phil called out.

"I'll be back soon. Entertain yourself for a bit."

"But Dan." Phil whined.

"Love you!" Dan yelled, just as he shut the door, leaving his boyfriend alone.

Phil wasn't too sure what to do next. How long was he going to be? He decided to film a new video, considering it had almost been a month since his last one. As he set up his camera, he realized how weird it felt doing this alone. Ever since he and Dan came out, they've been in every new video together.

He decided to make a short vlog sharing a crazy experience he had when he was 10. Just as he was finishing up about an hour later, there was a knock at the door.

"Did he really forget his keys again?" Phil whispered to no one.

He got up to open the door, ready to bombard Dan with questions. Phil opened the door to see the one and only Chris Kendall standing there, hands in the pockets of his red jeans.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Phil asked after a quick hug.

"Go grab some fancy clothes then come with me." Chris said, running a hand through his already perfect hair. He walked into the flat and headed towards Phil's room. Phil followed him for reasons unclear to him.

"Um can I ask why I need to grab fancy clothes? And where are we going?" Phil watched Chris as he rummaged through Phil's dresser.

"I'd go with these pants and this shirt." Chris said, tossing Phil black skinnies and a green plaid shirt. "It's fancy, but not too fancy. Maybe pick out clean boxers and socks too. Oh and wear your black converse."

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Phil cried out, frustrated. Chris put the clothes in a small bag that he had brought and pushed Phil out the door of the flat.

"My house." Chris took a key from his pocket and locked the door.

"When did you get a key to my house? And why do I-"

"Jesus, you ask a lot of questions!"

Phil stayed silent for the rest of the time it took to get to Chris' house. When they arrived, Chris tossed Phil the bag of clothes and led him to the bathroom.

"Now go take a long shower then change into your nice clothes. When you're done, you can use my hair dryer and straightener. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Um thanks, Chris." Phil managed to say before Chris shut the door. A very confused Phil undressed and entered the shower.

He ran the hot water all over his skin and hair, absorbing the warmth. He poured a nice amount of shampoo on his hand and brought it up to his hair, washing it as best as he could. He finished up washing his hair and reached for the soap, starting to scrub his body. He frowned, wishing he has hid raspberry body wash to use. Sure it was kind of girly, but he liked it. Dan has told him more than once that he liked the way it made Phil smell. Phil looked around for any kind of body wash, wanting to smell like anything other than boring old soap. He found one that smelled really nice. It was manly, but really good. After rinsing it off, he turned off the shower and wrapped himself in the towel Chris had left for him.

As he stepped out, the steam surrounded him, making it hard to see. He rushed to get dried off and dressed so he could open the door and cool down. When he was done, he opened the door and started on his hair. He blow dried it and straightened it, making sure it was perfect. By the time he finished, his phone read 4 o' clock. He decided to go to Chris' room, since that was all he really could do. He opened the door to find Chris texting on the bed.. When he saw Phil, he hit the lock button on his phone.

"Who are you texting?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh it was just PJ." Chris said, unlocking his phone, keeping the screen hidden. Phil noticed this, but ignored it.

"So what now?" Phil asked, dropping the bag of clothes on the floor.

"Xbox?" Chris offered, hopefully. Phil smiled and nodded his head.

They ran off to the living room and played Xbox for about 2 more hours. At about 6, Chris' phone rang.

"Hey, Peej. Yeah. Playing Xbox with Phil. Yep. Soon. Okay." Chris turned away a bit and whispered into the phone. "I love you, too. Bye." As Chris turned around blushing, Phil grinned.

"Love? Chris, is there something you want to tell me?" Chris blushed a deeper red.

"N-no."

"How long have you been dating PJ?"

"Three months." Chris told him, giving up easily.

"When were you going to tell me that kickthestickz is real?!"

"Excuse me!" Chris laughed. "I had to find out with your fans that Phan is real, so you don't get to complain!"

"Okay, okay! But I'm really happy for you two. I knew it was going to happen soon. You guys are perfect for each other." Chris blushed.

"Thanks, Phil." Chris stood up, and so did Phil. "Come on. Time to go."

"Go where?" Phil asked walking out the door, entering the car.

"You'll see." After they got in, Chris started the car and handed Phil a small object. "Put this on."

"A blindfold? Really?"

"Yes, really. Now put it on before I have to do it and handcuff you." Phil still didn't put it on. Chris turned off the car and crossed his arms. "We're not going anywhere until you put it on." Phil reluctantly secured the blindfold on his eyes. And Chris turned the car back on.

Phil had so many questions running through his head, but chose to keep quiet. Instead, he made small talk with Chris.

"So Chris, who asked who out?"

"Sorry?"

"You know. You and Peej."

"Oh. I asked him. I was expecting him to say no, but he didn't. I'm glad he didn't say no. I liked him for the longest time. I love him, Phil. More than anything."

"I know the feeling." Phil smiled, thinking about Dan. He suddenly realized that he never told Dan he was with Chris. "I never told Dan I left with you. I hope he isn't angry."

"I have a feeling he won't be."

"Huh?"

"Oh we're almost there. I'd say about two more minutes." And for those two minutes, Phil stayed silent. The car came to a slow stop and Chris turned off the car. "We're here. Keep your blindfold on. I'll help you out of the car and walk you to the.. um... The place."

"The place? I'm just going to stop asking questions."

"Well thank God because that's all you seem to do."

Chris got out of the car and walked around to Phil's door, opening it for him. He helped him out and took him gently by the wrist. He slowly led him to wherever the hell they were supposed to be going. When they stopped, Chris let go of Phil.

"Okay. When I tell you to, take off your blindfold. Ready?"

"I've been ready all day, Chris." Phil said, impatiently.

"Look, if you're going to get sassy with me, I will get the handcuffs out of my car and- ow! I mean um are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Take off your blindfold!"

Phil took the piece of cloth away from his eyes, letting sunlight fill his eyes. The first thing he saw was Dan and PJ, standing a few feet away. Dan was wearing black jeans and a light blue button up shirt. His smile was big and wide, just like Phil's.

"Dan!" Phil cheered, running over to his boyfriend. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed him softly on the lips. Next to them, Chris and PJ were holding hands, smiling at their best friends. Chris was complaining about PJ whacking him on the arm.

"But it hurt!" Chris said softly, using adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Sweetie, you were threatening to handcuff Phil. I'm sorry." PJ quickly pecked Chris on the lips, then turned him around and held him at the waist.

Phil looked around and noticed the big picnic blanket, basket of food, and bottle of wine. He gave Dan another tight hug.

"Do you like it?" Dan asked. Phil kissed him once more.

"Of course I do, Dan!"

"I mean I know it's nothing big or anything, but-"

"It's perfect, Dan. Thank you." Phil pulled Dan into another warm embrace.

"Well," PJ said. "Chris and I are going to go back to my house in his car. You two can use my car to get home. Just don't drink too much." He winked, jokingly.

"Thanks, Peej." Dan said, giving him a hug. I couldn't have done this without you. And you too, Chris. Thanks." He hugged Chris as well.

"You're welcome." Said PJ.

"Anytime." Said Chris. They then got into Chris' car and left.

"Well, Phil. Would you care to join me for dinner?"

"I'd love to."

And so they ate the food, drank some wine, and talked non stop. After they finished eating, they lay down on the blanket, holding hands, and kept talking about anything.

"That was wonderful, Dan. Thank you."

"Oh Phil. You know I'd do anything for you." Dan pressed his lips to Phil's hand.

"I'd do anything for you too."

"But you know what Phil? You were right. I never do anything romantic for you. I'm sorry."

"Dan, this night more than made up for that."

"Well, it's not quite over yet." Dan sat up. Phil did too.

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me." Dan said, taking Phil's hand.

They walked hand in hand to a small park with a little fountain. In the middle of it. Dan took Phil to the fountain and sat down together. The sun was beginning to set, which set fire to the sky. Phil was looking up at the sun in awe. Sunsets were one of his favorite things, and he loved watching them with Dan. When he felt Dan's hand slip away from his own, he looked back to where Dan had been sitting, to see he wasn't next to him anymore. Dan was kneeling on one knee in front of Phil. He had a small red box in his hands.

"Dan?" Phil somehow managed to whisper.

"Phil, you are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. Whenever you're around me, I feel like I'm walking on air. I don't think that feeling will ever stop. Phil, I love you with all my heart, and I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't even want to imagine that. Philip Lester, the love of my life." He opened the box, revealing a silver ring. "Will you marry me?"

Phil sat there, speechless as tears welled up in his dazzling blue eyes. No one has ever said anything sweeter to him in his life. Dan had tears in his eyes too, which were looking right into Phil's. Dan smiled nervously as he waited for an answer. Phil smiled as he finally found the ability to speak again.

"Yes! Daniel Howell, I would love nothing more than to marry you!"

They both jumped up and Dan slid the ring on Phil's finger. This task became difficult, considering how much both boys were shaking. Once it was on, they hugged each other as tight as they could. Phil pressed his lips to Dan's, giving the most passionate kiss either boys had ever experienced. Their lips moved in sync and their arms were wrapping tighter around each other with each second. They could feel a mix of Dan's tears and Phil's tears on both of their faces. A growing warmth filled both of their chests. They finally stopped kissing when they ran out of breath.

"I love you, Phil." Dan said, laughing and crying at the same time.

"I love you too, Dan." The sight of Dan made Phil laugh and cry too. They pulled away from their hug and made their way back to the car after cleaning up their picnic, hands not breaking from each other the whole time.

Dan got in the driver's seat and Phil got in the passenger's seat. Neither of them drank that much wine, so they figured it would be okay to take the 15 minutes to drive home. Dan kept one hand on the wheel, and the other on top of Phil's.

They got home shortly and were soon outside of their front door. Dan opened it slowly. The lights were on, but they were dim. Phil noticed there were rose petals on the floor, leading to their bedroom. Dan took both of Phil's hands and kissed him with such gentleness and such care. Dan broke away and took Phil into their room, shutting the door behind them. Dan took a box of matches and lit two candles of either side of the bed. He dimmed the lights to mimic the lighting in the rest of the house.

* * *

Dan motioned for Phil to sit on the edge of the bed. When he did, Dan climbed on top of Phil, straddling his hips and started to kiss him. As their occupied their lips, they kicked off their shoes. Phil parted their lips so he could take Dan's shirt off of his beautiful body. Dan grinned and took Phil's shirt off and dropped it carelessly on the floor. Dan placed a quick kiss on Phil's lips, before unbuttoning and unzipping Phil's pants. He pulled them off with ease, and let Phil do the same to him. Both boys were now only wearing their thin boxers. Phil sat up against the headboard and let Dan climb on him again. Dan started to kiss Phil all over. He kissed his chest, his jaw, his nose, and his neck, where he stopped to gently suck and bit the smooth skin while massaging Phil lightly through his boxers.

"Dan..." Phil moaned, putting his arms around Dan's back, pulling him closer.

Phil was starting to get hard, and noticed Dan was too. Phil brought his hand down to rub Dan's erection through his boxers. After hearing Dan's breath catch in his throat, Phil moved his hands to the band of Dan's boxers. He stopped to light massage Dan's hipbones, getting a groan from Dan. Who was now clawing at Phil's boxers. Phil got Dan's off first, tossing them wherever. Dan then yanked Phil's off, throwing them behind him.

Phil lied down, pulling Dan on top of him and continued the kiss. Dan reached over to the bedside drawer to pull out the lube. Dan and Phil were both about as hard as someone can get. Dan covered his fingers in lube and started off by pushing one into Phil. He hoped that Phil would be ready soon, or else he would come all over without even doing anything. Thankfully, Phil pulled Dan close and whispered in his ear.

"Damn it Dan. Just fuck me."

Dan kissed him again as he lubed himself and Phil. He entered Phil slowly at first, making sure he was ready. Dan was pleased to hear Phil moan loudly, causing him to moan in return. Dan started to push more of his length in, and slamming in harder. Phil was screaming louder than he ever had before, and it turned Dan on more that he could ever imagine.

"Fuck!" Phil yelled, thrusting against Dan harder every time.

Dan wrapped one hand around Phil's thick cock and started pumping it. Phil's head rolled back as he felt a knot form tightly in his stomach. Dan looked Phil in the eyes before giving him a sensual kiss, making the moment even more emotional than it was before. Phil had to break the kiss as he realized he was pushing his limit.

"Dan!" He yelled out as he came on the bed.

After watching Phil come undone like that, it only took a few more good thrusts to push Dan over the edge, screaming Phil's name. Dan carefully pulled out of Phil and leaned over him to blow out the first candle, then the second one. Dan lied down again, getting comfortable, still breathing heavily. He scooped Phil up into his arms and felt him breath rapidly as well.

* * *

"Dan, that was amazing. It was the perfect ending to the perfect night."

"I would have to agree with that. This was the best night I've had in my life. I love you, Phil."

"I love you too, Dan." Phil yawned and snuggled close into Dan as Dan kissed his head.

"Goodnight, Phil. Sleep tight."

"Goodnight, Dan."

And just like that, Dan and Phil were asleep, with their minds full of new memories, and their hearts full of everlasting love.

** So how did I do at smut? Not sure if it was awkward or not. Tell me what you thought! So expect 2-5 more chapters for this story, and don't forget to leave reviews with your questions! Also, big shout outs to NicholeLovesPhan and Torelli. They are the biggest sweethearts ever and I love their stories! Also, shout out to ImaginitiveDramasaur. She edits my chapters and writes an amazing story as well. I love you guys so much and thank you for sticking with me. It means everything and more to me. Love you! Bye! **


	22. Dan and Phil: Wedding Planners

** I'm so sorry and I will explain everything at the bottom! **

3rd person POV

"Hey guys!" Phil said happily into the camera.

"Hello, Internet!" Dan chimed in. Out of habit, their hands joined together. Having this sort of freedom in front of the fans was the best thing. Phil continued to talk to the invisible audience.

"So, as you all know, Dan and I have been dating for a few months. It has been the best few months of my life." Phil paused to looks at Dan as they both blushed. Dan gave Phil a light kiss before the announcement. "Last week, Dan proposed!"

"It was literally the most terrifying thing I've ever had to do." Dan laughed about it now, but he was really nervous at the time.

"As if I'd ever say no to you!"

"I know, but you didn't have to get down on one knee and risk getting rejected by the person you love."

"Well it was a risk worth taking, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Dan looked Phil in the eyes and smiled. It was like their eyes were holding another conversation that only they could understand. "It really was."

"Anyways, Dan and I will be getting married in a few months! It's all of the shippers wildest dreams come true! And don't you guys worry, we will be recording it and posting it all on YouTube!"

"Yes so you should all be looking forward to that in a few months. Is that all we needed to say?" Dan asked.

"I think so. Anything you want to add?"

"Why don't we answer a question from someone on twitter?" Dan suggested. Phil agreed with it, liking the idea. Dan scrolled through his phone, looking for just the perfect question. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face as he found one that even he wanted the answer to. "Okay Phil, this is really important, so prepare yourself."

"I'm ready." Phil said in a mocking deep-thinking pose.

"How good is Dan in bed?"

"Dan! Do I have to answer this one?"

"Yes! Now, Phil you need to answer. Just how good _am _I in bed?" Dan was obviously having fun with this. Phil was blushing like mad, and Dan was eagerly awaiting an answer.

"I-I don't know how to answer that." Phil searched his head for a suitable answer. "Mind blowing." Phil said, liking his answer.

"Hey that's quite good." Dan grinned and snapped his fingers to the camera.

"Well what about me?" Phil felt it was only fair to have an answer to this about him too.

"Well." Dan turned to look at the camera. "Let's just say they don't call you AmazingPhil for nothing." Dan finished his statement with a wink and Phil blushed again.

"On that note, bye guys!" Phil cheered, trying to cool his face down.

"Bye!" Dan said, not having much of a choice. He gave Phil a long kiss before turning off the camera. "So mind blowing, eh?" He nudged Phil with his elbow, wiggling his eyebrows.

"So do you want me to edit the video or what?" Phil asked, ignoring Dan.

"Well it would be lovely if you could help me." Dan flashed an awkward smile. Phil laughed and migrated to the computer to edit, closely followed by Dan. They were almost done editing when Phil spoke up with a question.

"When are we going to start planning the wedding?" Phil asked, reluctantly, knowing that Dan was trying to put it off as long as possible.

"But Phil, that requires effort!" Dan whined.

"Oh so now you're too lazy to plan the thing that signifies us spending the rest of our lives together?"

"I'm too lazy to do anything, Phil. Don't take it personally." Dan noticed the pout on Phil's face and added, "But I'll do anything for you." Dan gave Phil a sweet little kiss.

They, but mostly Phil, continued to edit. Dan tried helping every so often. Just as Phil was about to finish, he felt a familiar pair of eyes on him. He turned around to see Dan watching him intently. He was smiling at Phil, but biting his lower lip at the same time. Phil smiled, but looked at him, questioningly.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. There's just something about the way you do things... You're just adorable." Dan rested his head on Phil's shoulder. Phil rested an arm around Dan's waist, lovingly.

"You know, you're pretty adorable yourself." Phil whispered, not wanting to disrupt the perfect silence. "When can we start planning?" Dan lifted his head up, looking into Phil's hopeful eyes.

"I promise we can start after we upload this video. It needs to be up soon." Dan kissed Phil to show that he really meant it.

Phil went back to editing, and Dan went back to watching and not really helping. In about 20 minutes time, the video was done and had just been set to upload. Phil had been growing impatient, so when he asked Dan if they could plan, he practically yelled at him.

"Can we plan now?" Phil jumped into Dan's lap.

"Calm down!" Dan laughed. "We got engaged a week ago. We've got a few months to figure it all out."

"I know, I just- I'm really excited to get married to the man that I love. I want it all to be perfect."

"Aw Phil. I'll make sure this is the most perfect day of our lives."

The sat together in silence for a few more minutes, taking in each others comforting company. Dan ran his fingers up and down Phil's back, tracing a pattern over and over again. Phil forgot about his excitement long enough to let Dan calm him down.

"If you still want to," Dan started. "We could go plan some of our wedding."

"I would love to. What do you suppose is a good place to start?" Phil sat up, sliding next to Dan.

"We could start small. Date, time, guest list, invitations. Basic stuff."

A little while later, Dan and Phil figured out when, where, and most of the guests. They had written all of the invitations for their friends, Dan's family, and most of Phil's family. The last invitations left to write were those for Phil's parents.

"I'm just not sure if I want to invite them." Phil complained.

"They're your parents, Phil. They need to come."

"I mean I want them to, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm scared that I'll get my hopes up by sending an invitation to them, only to have them not show up. I don't want that to happen." Phil reasoned.

"That won't happen."

"Yes it will. They hate me, remember?"

"Phil, they don't hate you. They never could. You're too perfect to be hated by anyone, let alone your own parents."

"You didn't hear how they spoke to me last time we were over there. I'm not inviting them. They don't want to go anyway."

"Of course they want to go!" Dan tried to convince Phil, but it didn't work. "Look, you don't have to invite them if you don't want to."

"I don't want to." Phil said, even though Dan knew he was lying.

"Alright. It's your decision. I'm going to go mail these the old fashion way." Dan grabbed the invitations, along with a blank one, and pulled on his jacket and shoes.

"Bring back some dinner?" Phil asked, giving him a goodbye hug.

"Sure." Dan hugged back and gave Phil a kiss on the head. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." And with that, Dan left. They didn't often leave each other, so what they said was true. They would miss each other until Dan got back.

Once Dan got to the post office, he took his blank invitation and wrote one out to Phil's parents. When he completed and sealed it, he mailed all of the invitations and went off to the store. He picked up supplies for Delia Smith pancakes, thinking it would make Phil happy. On his way back home, Dan took out his phone and dialed a number that he still knew by heart. The phone rang twice before a woman answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, curiously.

"Mrs. Lester?" Dan asked.

"Yes. Who's this?"

"Hi. It's me, Dan."

"Oh. Hello. Is everything okay? Is it Phil?"

"No, Phil's okay. Everything is fine." He reassured her. "I uh actually wanted to talk to you. Or is this a bad time?"

"No no. It's a perfect time. I just got home from work. What did you need, dear?" She asked, way too sweetly.

"Well um I know Phil called you and told you about the proposal, correct?"

"Why yes he did."

"Well I was wondering if you and Mr. Lester would be attending the wedding."

"Oh I guess we haven't really talked about going. I suppose I'll think about it." Considering not going to the wedding was the final straw for Dan.

"Mrs. Lester, I don't want to come off as rude, but please just hear me out on this. Phil loves you two very much and I know he won't take it too well if you don't go. I don't know if it's because you honestly don't accept Phil, or if it's because you don't like me, but I do know that Phil thinks it's because you hate him. It's breaking his heart and even though he acts like it's not, I can tell it is. It hurts him and it hurts me. I know that you still love him, but he doesn't know that. So please come to our wedding. It would mean the world to Phil and it would mean a hell of a lot to me too." Dan decided he'd said enough and was now waiting on Mrs. Lester's response.

"Oh my. Daniel, I had no idea. I don't even know what to say to that." She laughed in a motherly way. "I'll see you at the wedding."

"Really?" Dan yelled, getting him weird looks from all around him. "Thank you so much. Can I ask one more thing?"

"Anything."

"Phil doesn't exactly know you are coming to the wedding, and I'd love it if it were a surprise. Do you think you could-"

"My lips are sealed, Daniel!" Dan laughed aloud. He was finally getting along with Phil's mum.

"Great, thank you. Bye!"

"Bye bye now!"

Dan hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket. He couldn't wait any longer to be home, so he ran until he got to his building. He still had energy, which was odd, so he ran all the way up the stairs. When he got to his door, he pounded it with his fist and started yelling.

" Phil Phil Phil Phil Phil Phil Phil Phil Phil Ph-"

"You couldn't have opened it yourself?" Phil asked after he opened the door. Dan leaned in and gave Phil a quick kiss. Phil isn't mad, just confused... And a bit concerned.

"Nope." Dan skipped past Phil and into the kitchen. "Let's make pancakes!"

"Are you okay? You seem a bit... Different."

"I'm fine my dear Philip!"

"Are you sick?" Phil felt Dan's forehead. "You feel fine."

"I am fine!" Dan jumped up and down, giggling. "Now let's make pancakes!"

They spent the next hour or so goofing off, making food, and eating. As the night went on, their energy slowly vanished, making it harder and harder to stay awake. When the clock struck one in the morning, they decided to go off to bed.

They lazily took off their clothes, leaving them to sleep in just their boxers, like every night. Under the nice warm blanket, Dan held Phil in his arms, silently letting him know that everything is just fine.

"Dan?" Phil asked, almost asleep.

"Hmm?" Dan mumbled.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Just for being there."

"Of course, Phil. I'm here whenever you need me." Dan held Phil tighter. Just as they were about to fall asleep...

"And Dan?"

"Yes Phil?"

"You still suck at flipping pancakes." Phil giggled as Dan laughed loudly.

"I do not!" Dan argued.

"Do too."

"Is that a challenge?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Pancake flipping competition in the morning."

"You're on!" Phil shouted, playfully.

"Bring it!" They laughed and kissed once more before settling down.

"Goodnight, Dan."

"Goodnight, love."

** Yay! Time to explain my unexplained absence! Well remember last time I disappeared, but it only lasted a week? And remember how it was because I was kind of... Losing my mind? Yeah that happened again, but worse. I'm sorry I didn't tell you in advanced, but I didn't want to disappoint you guys. So I feel kind of better, but my dad said I should update before you guys forget about me, so I did. I have some of the next chapter written already. I have 3 more chapters after this one, then it's done. Oh and thanks for getting this story to 20,000 views and 200 comments! I had no idea it would get this popular! I'll update as soon as I can. Until next time guys, take care! **


	23. A Phantastic Wedding

** Surprised at how early this is up? I am too... Even though it's not early at all... But it is to me. I NEED MORE QUESTIONS FOR MY BONUS CHAPTER! More of me talking at the bottom. Enjoy!**

3rd Person POV

The months passed by quickly and soon enough, it was the big day. It was the day that signified Dan Howell and Phil Lester spending the rest of their lives together. They arrive at the church a couple hours before the big event. They were driven to the church by the other half of the Fantastic Foursome, Chris and PJ. Chris, the best man of Phil, went with Phil to a room on one side of the church. PJ, the best man of Dan, took Dan to the other side of the church.

Phil and Chris stood inside of a big bright room. One wall was covered by a giant mirror with a counter top in front of it. The other three walls were pretty bare, except for the shelves of books lining them. Chris handed Phil his dry cleaned suit and kept holding his own. Phil quickly put his suit of the counter. Chris smiled at him.

"Come on, Phil. Best we get dressed now." Chris handed him his suit again. "Do you want some privacy? Cuz I could go change in the-"

"No it's fine. I'm too nervous to be left alone anyways."

"Don't be nervous, mate." Chris placed a hand on Phil's shoulder. "Everything will be perfect. And at the end of the day, you can say Dan is officially your husband. Yours forever."

"I guess you're right. I just have the biggest knot in my stomach that won't go away."

"Just breath, relax, and don't piss your pants." Chris reassured. Phil laughed.

"I'll try my best. Thanks, Chris."

X

Dan and PJ shut the door to the room that they'd be getting ready in. It was quite big, had a large mirror, and a bunch of shelves. It was similar to the room Chris and Phil had, but they didn't know that. Dan was trying to take his shirt off, but was too preoccupied with thoughts to unbutton it.

"Dan? Are you okay?" PJ asked as he stopped taking off his shirt.

"Yeah. Just... Worried I guess."

"Why worried?"

"I... What if something goes wrong? What if Phil says no at the last moment? What if I fall? I'm so clumsy. Oh God, what if-"

"Dan!" PJ grabbed both of Dan's shoulders, successfully shutting him up and snapping him back to reality. "Look at me." Dan brought his eyes to meet PJ's. PJ dropped his voice to just above a whisper. "Nothing is going to go wrong. Everything will go exactly as planned. Phil loves you just as much as you love him. There's no way he'll say no. As for you falling, I can't promise that won't happen." They smiled together.

"Not helping, Peej." PJ pulled Dan into a hug.

"Everything will be fine." PJ whispered again to Dan, who had calmed down a remarkable amount. PJ always knew what to say. He had such a way with words.

"Thanks, Peej. For everything." Dan pulled out of the hug, feeling much better than before. "Now let's get our sexy tuxes on!"

X

The wedding guests soon started arriving. The first people to arrive were Charlie, Bryarly, Alex, and Carrie. Charlie wore a nice black suit with an orange tie. He held hands with Bryarly, who was wearing a beautiful knee-length white dress, which flowed a bit in the light wind

Alex wore a suit similar to Charlie's, but he had a yellow tie to go with it. His hand was intertwined with Carrie's. Carrie had on a light pink dress that went down to her mid-calves. The pink went well with her blonde hair, making her look as stunning as always.

The four of them walked into the church and sat where the usher had told them to. They got to sit very close to the front, leaving a row up front open for family. PJ and Dan rushed up to greet them. Dan wore a well fitting deep black suit with a red bow tie. PJ also had on a suit, but paired his with a green bow tie. Charlie got up and immediately gave Dan a huge hug.

"Dan! I haven't seen you in ages! You look great!" Charlie said, obviously very excited.

"Thanks, Charlie. Not too bad yourself." Alex then stood up for a hug.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Alex said. "And to Phil! We knew it from the start." Then there were hugs from Bryarly and Carrie. They were both being very giggly and smiley, saying how adorable and romantic it was. Dan couldn't stop blushing as he thought of his husband-to-be.

"Charlie, you're recording this, right?" Dan asked.

"Of course! Got my camera right here. And I'll let you edit it and all that stuff."

"Thanks. I really want our fans to see this." Dan grinned, thinking about the reactions they'd get out of their fans.

"Well you'd better go do some last minute things." Alex said with his dashing smile. "You've got about an hour."

"Alright. See you guys soon!" Dan called out as he and PJ walked off. "Peej?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it actually bad luck to see your husband before the wedding?"

"I'm highly doubting it."

"Can you take me to see Phil?"

"Sure."

They continued silently towards Phil's room. Dan could hear many guests arriving, but didn't want to go greet them. He was too scared of the possibility that he might not see Phil's parents out there. He tried to dismiss that thought, but it still hung on to the back of his mind. When they got to Phil's room, PJ knocked on the door.

"Are you decent?" He asked.

"Yes." Phil called back.

"Can we come in?"

"By 'we' you mean...?"

"Me and Dan."

"Yes!" Phil said quickly. "I mean um... Yeah."

Dan ran right into the room and went straight to Phil, grabbing him and pulling him into a warm embrace. PJ walked over to Chris and kissed him casually, not nearly as eager as Dan. They held hands and smiled as they saw Dan and Phil hugging sweetly.

"Phil please tell me that you're as nervous as I am." Dan said into Phil neck.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." Phil said, acting as if he wasn't scared shitless. Phil trailed his fingers around Dan's back, calming him.

"You can't just not be nervous on your wedding day." Dan stated, desperate to not be the only one.

"Of course I'm nervous, I just know that everything will be fine."

"How do you know?" Dan pushed his face farther into Phil's neck.

"Because everything's okay when I've got you."

Phil pulled Dan out of his neck and connected their lips with their bodies still entwined.

"I love you." Dan whispered, so only he and Phil could hear.

"I love you, too." Phil whispered back. Dan giggled.

"You better not be saying sexy things over there!" Chris yelled. "No dirty talk until the honeymoon."

PJ whispered something into Chris' ear, which made him blush and shut up.

"Do you think people are here yet?" Phil asked.

"I know Charlie, Bryarly, Carrie, and Alex are here. After I left, more people started arriving. They'll all be here soon."

"Okay." That was all Phil wanted to say. Dan caught the horribly sad expression on Phil's face, which was now directed at the floor.

"Hey." Dan said softly. He put a hand under Phil's chin and lifted his face. Their eyes were locked like they usually were. "Even if they don't show, everyone else is still here. Your friends, the rest of your family, and my family who I now share with you."

"I know. It's just that they're my parents. I want them here."

All Dan could do was wrap Phil up in his arms again, hoping his sadness would vanish. If it doesn't now, it will soon enough. Dan still had to keep the attendance of Phil's parents a secret. But not for long.

The plan was that Phil was going to walk down the aisle, then Dan would. They would be walked down by their dads, who would then sit and watch. But Phil didn't know of this plan yet.

"Phil, we've only got 45 minutes left. I should probably go finish getting ready."

"No! Please don't go!" Phil's voice was muffled into Dan's shoulder.

"I have to. You'll see me right before the wedding starts. Then we'll be married and I'll never have to leave your side again."

"Okay." Phil pulled away.

Dan connected their lips for one amazing kiss. As they pulled away, they smiled at each other. PJ kissed Chris' cheek, seeing that he had to go with Dan.

"I love you." Chris said to him.

"I love you too." PJ replied. Dan let go of Phil's hand.

"See you soon, love." He said as he turned to walk towards his own room with PJ.

To get to their room, Dan and PJ had to go all the way across the church, which meant going through the room all of the guests would be seated. Dan took a peek at the room before entering. He saw that most of his family was already there His parents and brother were sitting in the front row of one side. As far as Dan could tell, all of his friends were there. It also looked like most of Phil's family had showed up too. Dan scanned the room for Phil's parents. A smile took up his whole face when he noticed they were there in the front row of the other side. As Dan and PJ walked through the room, Phil's parents stopped them.

"Dan!" Mrs. Lester called out.

"Hi!" Dan said, happily. He gave them both a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"We are too! Thank you for convincing us." Mrs. Lester seems so much happier than she has been. "I'm very excited to see Phil get married."

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot. I know he'll be excited that you're here."

"I can see why he loves you." Mrs. Lester smiled. "Now go finish getting ready. I bet you'll look just so handsome."

"Thank you." Dan said, giving them a big smile before running off to his room with PJ.

X

The last guests arrived 5 minutes before the wedding was set to start. They took their seats with everyone else as people began to take place. Charlie set up his camera, PJ and Chris were standing up front, as best men should. Also up there was the man who was going to wed Dan and Phil. He was a happy, short, fat man who was looking very pleased with the turnout. Dan and Phil were behind big doors, ready to walk down the aisle. Mr. Howell was with Dan, preparing to walk with him. Phil was still unaware of the fact that his parents were there. He looked like he was just about ready to blow chunks. Dan walked away from his dad and over to Phil.

"Phil, everything's fine."

"No, Dan. Everything's not fine! I mean I'm really happy we're getting married and all, but my parents aren't here! I want them to be here more than anything! How am I supposed to get married to you when my parents aren't here to witness it? I know you just want me to be happy, but I don't think- Why are you smiling?"

Phil was as close to tears as he could get, and here Dan was, smiling like a mad man. Phil turned around to see what Dan was looking at. His legs almost gave out as he saw his parents smiling at him.

"Mum? Dad?" Phil ran to them and gave them a huge hug. They hugged him back.

"Phil!" Mrs. Lester was crying. "Oh Phil I am so sorry!"

"I'm sorry too." Mr. Lester said, holding back his tears. After they pulled out of their hug, Phil decided to get some answers.

"How did you know about the wedding?" He asked, still crying happy tears. "I didn't send you a-"

"Dan did. And he made sure we were attending."

Phil turned around and saw Dan standing there, smiling even bigger than before. Phil practically jumped into his arms, giving him a rib crushing hug and a passionate kiss. Dan returned both gestures with the same force as Phil.

"Dan, you are the most wonderful person in the world. I love you so much, you have no idea."

"I love you too, Phil. Just as much." When they pulled away from their hug, Dan kept an arm around Phil's waist. Phil wanted to clear more things up.

"I- I thought you hated us. I didn't think you'd come." Phil said.

"We could never hate you." Mrs. Lester said. "We just didn't realize how much you two mean to each other. I've learned that Dan really loves you, and you really love him. How could I hate my own son and the man that loves him to pieces? I'm so sorry for the way I acted. Dan, I'm sorry to you too. I'm very pleased that you will be my son's husband."

Dan and Phil were smiling at the words spoken by Phil's mum. Mr. Lester turned to look at Dan and Phil, tears in his own eyes.

"I'm sorry too. I guess your mother speaks for both of us. Phil, I love you so much. I'm sorry for how we treated you. And Dan, I'm so happy you're going to be my son in law. Welcome to the family." He gave Dan and Phil hugs, letting him show how much he cared. Mrs. Lester wiped away her tears and checked her watch.

"Oh dear! It's time. I'm going to go sit down." She kissed Phil's cheek. "Good luck. I love you."

"I love you too, mum." Phil smiled. Mrs. Lester hugged Dan.

"Good luck."

"Thanks, Mrs. Les-"

"Call me mum."

"Thanks, mum."

She walked through the doors and into the chapel. Moments after she took her seat, the music started. Dan took his place next to his dad, behind Phil. Phil took his place next to his dad. Just before the doors opened, Dan leaned forward and whispered to Phil.

"I love you."

Phil linked arms with his dad, and they started walking. Phil was shaking, but had a huge smile on his face. They got to the front of the chapel and Phil stood by Chris.. Mr. Lester sat down in front, next to Mrs. Lester. As the music kept playing, everyone turned around again to watch Dan do what Phil had just done.

Dan linked arms with his dad and took his unsteady steps forward. The front of the chapel seemed to stretch farther and farther. It felt like seconds, but also hours, before he reached the front. Mr. Howell sat in the front on the other side, sitting next to Mrs. Howell and Adrian, who was surprisingly close to crying. Dan stood next to PJ and across from Phil. This is the moment they had been waiting for.

"Please join hands." Said the pastor.

Dan and Phil joined hands. Phil ran his thumb across Dan's hand, calming him down. The pastor smiled and continued.

"We are gathered here today in the honor of Daniel Howell, Philip Lester, and their lifelong love. If anybody has an objection to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Phil squeezed Dan's hands with fear. When no one spoke up, he relaxed and loosened his grip.

"Wonderful! Now, I understand you two have prepared your vows. You may present them now."

Phil fumbled in his pocket for the sheet of paper his vows were scribbled on. He took it in his trembling hands, unfolded it, and started reading.

"I remember the first time we spoke. You left a comment on one of my videos that stuck out to me for some reason. We started talking online and we realized how much we have in common. The first time we met, I was a terrified mess. I was worried about what you'd think of me. When I saw you, I noticed that you were the most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes on. Then we got to know each other more. We quickly became best friends and, soon enough, we became more. Daniel Howell, you are the sweetest funniest, most breath taking person I've ever met. You make me a better person and you love me for me. I am so blessed to have you in my life. My heart beats for you, and only you. I love you with everything that I have, and I promise to love you for the rest of eternity."

Once Phil ended, he looked up to see tears streaming down Dan's face. Phil blinked away tears of his own. Dan pulled Phil into a hug before pulling out his own vows.

"Sometimes I have those moments where I just sit there and ponder my life. You know, things like 'What do I live for?' and 'Why am I still here?'. I used to have no idea what the answer to those questions were. There was no purpose. There was no reason. Then I met you. An adorable, weird, awkward, shy kid from the internet. Whenever I'm sad, you know how to make me happy. Whenever I'm happy, you know how to keep me that way. If I seem broken beyond repair, you don't give up. You keep trying to fix me, no matter how hopeless I seem. No one has ever done that before. Since the first time I saw you, and even today, I get those stupid butterflies in my stomach. You just mean so much to me. You're my lover, my side kick, my purpose, my reason, my partner in crime, even the special guest in my videos. But most importantly, you're my best friend and you always will be. You love me no matter what, and I love you too. I will for the rest of time. That's a promise I never wish to break."

Both men were crying at this point, wrapped in a tight hug. The guests were giving out various "aww"'s as they watched the heartwarming scene. After everyone settled down, the pastor got things going again.

"It is time to present the couple with the rings."

Adrian walked up to the pastor and gave him the rings. As he went to sit back down, he wiped a couple of stray tears off of his face. The pastor handed a ring to Dan.

"Now, place this ring on his finger and say 'With this ring, I thee wed.'" Dan placed the ring of Phil's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Dan said, holding back tears. The pastor gave Phil the other ring.

"Place this ring on his finger and say 'With this ring, I thee wed.'" Phil slid the ring on Dan's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Phil said in a weak voice similar to Dan's.

"Beautiful." Said the pastor. "Please, once again join hands." They did. "Do you, Daniel Howell, take Philip Lester to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and promise to be faithful until death do you part?"

"I do." Dan squeezed Phil's hands.

"And do you, Philip Lester, take Daniel Howell to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and promise to be faithful until death do you part?" He repeated.

"I do." Phil answered, tears spilling again.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Daniel and Philip Howell-Lester. You may now kiss the groom."

Phil grabbed Dan by the waist and pulled him in for the kiss. This was the kiss that confirmed their vows. This was the kiss that sealed the deal. This kiss was the most important kiss of their lives, and they made sure it felt like it. They pulled away with big smiles on their faces and a bright look in their eyes. Everyone was clapping for them and started to surround them. Dan's parents and Phil's parents were the first ones to get through. Dan and Phil got a million hugs from them and everyone else.

"Congratulations!" Everyone was screaming.

After a million hugs, people started to clear out to go to the church basement for the reception. Dan, Phil, Chris, and PJ stayed behind. PJ and Chris took turns giving Dan and Phil hugs. PJ had tears in his eyes and Chris was full on sobbing.

"Oh Chris." PJ wrapped an arm around his lover's waist.

"It's just so beautiful!" Chris sobbed dramatically into PJ's chest. Dan and Phil giggled.

"Come on." Dan said, pulling Phil by the hand. "Let's go celebrate with everyone else. You guys coming?"

"Yeah." PJ smiled. "I'm just going to make sure Chris calms down a bit." As if on cue, Chris let out a sob.

"Right." Dan laughed. "See you two in a bit." Dan led Phil to the basement where people were talking, drinking, eating, and having a good time. No one was dancing yet.

"Testing... Okay!" Charlie's voice boomed from a microphone. "The first dance of the evening is specially reserved for the newly weds, Dan and Phil!"

Slow music started to play over loud speakers. Phil held his hand out to Dan.

"May I have this dance?" Phil asked. Dan took his hand.

"You may."

Phil placed his free hand on Dan's waist and pulled him close. Dan put his other hand on Phil's shoulder. They moved back and fourth, doing a dance they had learned together for this occasion. They moved together as one. They danced perfectly until the song was over.

"You know, Phil." Dan said as they walked towards the drinks. "Your dancing isn't as bad as it used to be."

"It was never _that bad_ to begin with." Phil caught a look at Dan's raised eyebrow. "Oh shut up." Chris and PJ walked up to Dan and Phil, looking much more calm than before.

"Everything okay now?" Dan asked. Chris nodded, then hugged Dan tight. Once he let go of Dan, he moved on to Phil and gave him a tight hug too. He ended the hug and stood next to PJ.

"I'm just so happy for you two. It really was beautiful and... I get emotional sometimes."

"Thanks, Chris." Dan and Phil said.

X

After a while, Dan and Phil were hot and out of breath. Dan took Phil by the hand and led him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Phil wondered out loud.

"Somewhere we can be alone." Dan opened many doors and walked down many halls. He found a small, empty room that had dim lighting. "Perfect."

Dan pulled out his phone and turned on some music. He shut the door and turned to Phil, quickly taking him in his arms. They swayed slightly on their feet, not exactly dancing, but hey. They gave each other a kiss, lips moving in time with the music. Dan's hands traveled to Phil's waist, arms snaking around his slender figure. Phil's tongue slid inside of Dan's mouth. Their tongues pushed together in a sweet way, rather than a sexual way. They didn't have dirty intentions in this moment. Only the intentions to express their love for each other. After another song, they finally broke the kiss. Phil fit his head in the crook of Dan's neck. Dan pulled Phil closer to his body, making him as close as he could get.

"I love you, Phil." Dan whispered into his new husband's hair.

"I love you, too."

They stayed in this position for many more songs. They were still dancing when Dan sniffled quietly. Phil looked up to see Dan's beautiful brown eyes slightly puffy and pouring salty tears. The sight made Phil let out a few tears.

"Dan? Why are you crying?" Phil wiped away Dan's tears.

"I just... I can't believe this has actually happened. My life is so beyond perfect right now, it's unbelievable. I never thought I could be this happy."

"Oh Dan." Phil kissed Dan's cheek. "I know how you feel. Everything is so perfect, life doesn't seem real." More tears fell.

"I love you. I'd be so lost without you."

"I love you too. I would be nothing if I didn't have you."

They stayed embracing for another song until they decided it was time to get back to the party. They linked hands again and made way down the stairs. Most people were still there and having a great time. Chris and PJ were kissing in a corner. Of course.

"Ahem!" Dan fake coughed. They jumped and looked like two deer caught in the headlights. "You two look like hormonal high school teenagers. Keep yourselves under control." He winked and walked off with Phil.

"Um weren't we kind of just like that 5 minutes ago?" Phil asked.

"Yes but we were in private."

Dan and Phil went around, talking to guests for a while. They did this until they heard Chris over the microphone and saw him on the little stage.

"Hello?" Chris made sure it was working. "Alright. Hello there, everyone! For those of you that don't know me, my name is Chris. Chris Kendall. Comedian, YouTuber, one fourth of the Fantastic Foursome. Dan and Phil are half of the Fantastic Foursome. The last spot belongs to my favorite member. My wonderful boyfriend, PJ Liguori. PJ, could you join me on stage?"

PJ walked onto the stage and grabbed Chris' hand. Chris kissed him on the cheek and everyone in the room said simultaneously "Awww!"

"What are you doing?" PJ asked, pleasantly surprised. Chris ignored him.

"We've been dating for quite some time, and it's been perfect. He's perfect." PJ blushed deeply. Chris got on one knee. PJ's eyes went wide with shock and stung with tears.

"Chris-"

"PJ, I love you so much. I have loved you for as long as we've known each other. Spending the rest of my life with you would be a dream come true. So, PJ Liguori," Chris pulled out the small box and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring. "Will you marry me?" Somehow through the surprise, PJ formed a response.

"Yes!" He cheered.

Chris stood up and slid the ring on PJ's finger. Once it was on, they wrapped each other in a hug full of laughter, love, tears, and kisses. Dan and Phil ran on stage and hugged them. The crowd was cheering and clapping for them.

"Congrats guys!" Dan said, hugging them both.

"Congratulations!" Phil said, joining the hug. Chris and PJ stayed in each others arms for the rest of the night.

X

Hours passed until the party started to die down. Guests started leaving and the church was getting cleaned up. Dan's parents and Phil's parents gave them both giant hugs before leaving. Dan and Phil promised to visit both families soon.

After the church was cleaned up, everyone left. Everyone except the Fantastic Foursome. They walked back to the car that the four of them came to the wedding in. Dan held hands with Phil, and PJ with Chris. PJ drank the least, so he drove. It's not that the other three were dunk, they just weren't as sober as PJ. Dan and Phil wanted to remember their wedding and PJ and Chris didn't want to be the only drunk people there, so they simply did not get drunk.

The whole drive to Dan and Phil's flat was full of conversation. They talked about the wedding, the engagement, everything. It was evident that PJ and Chris were both excited and nervous about their wedding.

They pulled up to Dan and Phil's building at a little before four in the morning. They got out of the car and said their goodbyes to Chris and PJ.

They could hardly keep their eyes open as they slowly made their way to their flat. Once they got inside, they kicked off their shoes and sleepily trudged to their bedroom. They took off their fancy clothes and lazily threw them into a pile on the floor. Once they were only in boxers, they got in bed and snuggled close under the blankets. Phil rested his head on Dan's chest, and Dan's arms were slung over Phil's waist.

"This was the best night of my life." Phil whispered, his breath hot on Dan's skin.

"Mine too. Nothing could compare to this day." Dan agreed. He kissed the top of Phil's head. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm glad I can finally call you my husband."

"I am too. I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that or even hearing it."

"Well then, goodnight my wonderful husband."

"Goodnight, Philip Howell-Lester. The best husband ever."

** That took forever to write and type. Oh my god I need to go to bed, so I'm going to make this quick. I have two chapters left, one of them being the bonus chapter. Speaking of the bonus chapter, I need more questions for it! Please ask me more things, even if you already have! It could be about Dan, Phil, Chris, PJ, me, anyone, anything! It could be an unanswered question form the story or something! Like "What happened after..." Yeah. Go ahead and do that. I'll see you soon guys. Bye! **


	24. Epilogue

** Hey guys! You didn't have to wait forever! I wanted to give everyone time to read the last chapter because it was long. I got so much positive feedback from you guys! Thanks for that. Here's the very last chapter before the bonus chapter. This is short, because it's the epilogue... Enjoy! **

EPILOGUE

Dan and Phil uploaded the video of their wedding to their YouTube channels. The comments were so amazing and positive. Everyone was so happy for them and their choice to get married. Speaking of choices to get married, after 8 months of Dan and Phil's happy marriage, Chris and PJ got married as well. They bought a little house very close to Dan and Phil's flat. The four of them were as happy as could be. Even though they loved each other more than life, Dan and Phil wanted to share that love with someone else.

One year into their marriage, Dan and Phil adopted a baby girl. She was beautiful. She was two months old when she came into the family. Her eyes were a sparkling blue, her face was pale and flawless, and her hair was a soft brown. The reason they adopted her was because she looked like a cross between Dan and Phil. They decided to name her Bella. Bella Howell-Lester. She was perfect in every way. Their families and friends loved her and their fans adored her.

Dan and Phil carried on with YouTube for years. They were able to save quite a bit of money from that, and also their radio show. When the radio show ended and YouTube stopped being popular, they had a respectable amount of money. They did, however, do the reasonable thing and got jobs. They both took their video skills and helped make movies. What they mostly did was edit them. They loved editing the movies that millions of people would see. In a way, it was still like their YouTube careers. When it came the age to retire, they had enough money to keep supporting themselves and their daughter. They decided it was time to take some adventures.

The Howell-Lester family traveled to many different places. They got to go back to Italy and they got to go back to America. They also went to some places they've never been before. They went to France, Australia, and many other beautiful places. They had the time of their lives traveling to all of these places. The fact that they were with each other just made the experience so much better.

When Dan and Phil grew old, they finally retired and got to spend every minute of every day together. The still made Delia Smith pancakes, they still loved Pokemon, and they still played video games. They were just like their younger selves. One thing that they did a lot was talk about the old times. They remembered their old videos, they talked about YouTube, they even wondered what all of the Phans were up to now. Probably still insane.

Dan and Phil were as in love as any two people could be. Their love for each other still burned like it did so many years ago. Each kiss they shared was still as strong and passionate as their first. When they cuddled, they still held each other tight. They stayed with each other through thick and thin. They comforted each other when they needed it. They always told each other everything, and made sure they always stayed close. They loved each other unconditionally, forever. And that's the true meaning of a friend.

THE END

** This is your last chance to ask me a question! It can be about anything! Thanks for reading! The next chapter is the bonus chapter and the last. I'll make it count! See you next time! Oh and shout out to ****Athena Ari Hawthorne. That review was really sweet. You should make an account so we can talk! **


	25. Bonus Chapter Natalie's Sadness

** Hey everyone! So I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I wanted to make sure everyone had their questions in. Also, we are getting to a very stressful time in the musical I'm in, so rehearsals have been everyday until very late. We even had rehearsals for the first few days of Spring Break. But enough of that, here is my long awaited bonus chapter! There is a section for facts about the story, and a section for your questions. Let's not forget my little closing monologue at the end. So...Here's the amazingly terrible bonus chapter! **

**FUN FACTS**

Dan was supposed to try to commit suicide by jumping off their building, but get saved by Phil. That could have potentially been a plot for a new story...Oh well.

I was going to keep them broken up for a longer amount of time, but I got bored with it.

I originally wanted this to be a 5 or 6 chapter story, but I got carried away...Oops.

The Chinese food delivery girl was supposed to be Veronika, the weird pizza place lady, but I thought the slag would be better.

As stated before, Veronika and Katelyn, the random fan, were based off of real people.

A guy in study hall was reading over my shoulder the whole time I wrote the part they confessed their love for each other.

I had an alternate ending in my mind where they stayed broken up and never got back together.

They were supposed to come out while filming AmazingDan 3, but I liked the idea I went with later.

They were supposed to accidentally kiss on Dan's live show, but I liked the hickey idea better.

I thought about making Dan an cutter.

I meant to post chapter 1 in September, but I got lazy.

I put Fan Fiction before school work.

I wrote a lot of this story at play rehearsal and musical rehearsal.

My friends thinks I'm crazy for writing this story.

Chapter 9 was honestly the hardest part to write. Not because of the sadness, but because I wrote Dan's part 6 different ways and I hated them all. I just couldn't think of a good way to write it. I'm not proud of that chapter.

Since I'm single (no surprise there) I put all of my fantasy romantic-ness (wtf) in my fan fics.

I actually considered just stopping after chapter 18. I had no idea where to go from there.

The colors everyone wore for the wedding was carefully picked. There is a reason behind every single outfit in that chapter.

Their daughter was named after one of my best friends, Bella.

I wanted an idea for a one shot, so I shuffled my iPod. The first song to come up was "Jizz in my Pants"... No.

I purposely made the epilogue 666 words. No real reason why though.

My friend gets really mad at me when I write smut... Hi Katelyn.

This entire story took up a whole 138 page notebook, and more.

Aaaaaand that's all of the fun facts I could think of. NOW onto the questions asked by the wonderful readers of this story!

**QUESTION TIME WITH NATALIE!**

Alex (Guest) asked one question.

Q: How can you update this regularly?

A: What I used to do was I would write ahead, get way too excited to wait, and then post every other day. But then it came to be too much and...I stopped. Whoops.

PsyDuck Squirtle Squad asked five questions.

Q: Why do humans not lay eggs?

A: I don't know, but they should. It would be far less painful.

Q: My female hamster got my other hamster pregnant. What do I do now?

A: Sell the babies on eBay.

Q:I found a piece of chocolate in my belly button. I have no idea how long it's been there. Do you think it's safe to eat?

A: Yes. I am not responsible for your death.

Q:Have you ever thought of committing genocide to any race of your choice?

A: I can quite honestly say that I have not.

Q: Do you think a blind person can feel blue?

A: Depends what you mean. If you mean "feel" as in with their hands, and "blue" as in the color, no, I do not think a blind person can feel blue. But if you mean "feel" as in their feelings, and "blue" as in sadness, yes, I think blind people can feel blue.

Didn't expect me to say something smart, did you? Didn't expect me to look into it, huh? Analyzing!

CharSneasel asked one question.

Q: I saw a platypus give birth. Is that normal?

A: OMG what's with you and PsyDuck Squirtle Squad and birth? Lol xD

Potatoes-are-not-for-sex asked two questions.

Q: Which is your favorite Phan video and why?

A: How to make Christmas Cookies from Phil's channel. I like it because Dan shoves his hands down his pants. Also because it looks like Dan and Phil are holding hands at one point.

Q: Do you do original stories outside of this fic?

A: Nope. I really only like writing fan fiction.

Micheala Goldsworthy asked two questions.

Q: What was your inspiration for this story? Or did it just come to you?

A: Well after I read stories from ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl, I knew I wanted to write a story too. As for the actual story and the plot and stuff, it just came to me along the way.

Q:Why the name Bella?

A: One of my best friends in real life is named Bella. Also, it means beauty/beautiful.

Dansmoshyfan asked seven questions. DEDICATION, GIRL!

Q: When and why did you start watching Dan and Phil?

A: In the summer of 2012, my friend Katelyn told me to look them up and then my life went downhill towards the internet.

Q: What's your favorite video from Dan and Phil?

A: From Dan's channel, AmazingDan 2. From Phil's channel, (not including the one I said earlier) Draw My Life.

Q: Who do you think would be top and who would be bottom?

A: I think Dan would usually be top, but I also like to think that Phil tops sometimes.

Q: Did Katelyn actually see Dan and Phil['s moment and choose to ignore it? Or did she not notice?

A: Katelyn's POV

I walk through the door of some pizza place that my friend told me to meet her at. I've never seen it before. It must be new. An odd lady with a fake mustache, Veronika I guess, escorted me to the table my friend had reserved. Of course she's not here yet. She's always late. Veronika twirls in circles to the front of the store. She's an interesting one.

I scan the restaurant for my friend, but I don't see her. I'm still looking when my heart flies out of my chest and my stomach just about drops through my butt. It's Dan and Phil! I'm in the same place as Dan and Phil! No fucking way! I need to go say hi! I start walking, but stop dead in my tracks. They just...No way. They kissed! Phan is real! Finally! Okay breath, Katelyn! Don't be weird! Be calm! Oh who am I kidding? I mindlessly let out a scream and run towards them.

"Oh my god! It's Dan and Phil!" I yell. They pull their hands away. I'll just pretend I didn't see a thing. I can keep this secret for their sake.

Q: WHY WOULD YOU EVER WANT TO WAKE UP AT 5:30 (INSERT INTERROBANG HERE)?!

A: I don't want to, but I have to. School is a bitch and decides to have my bus pick me up at 6:30, even though first period starts at 7:40.

Q: One thing you'd change about the story?

A: Honestly, I would have written smut earlier.

Q:Even though Dan really doesn't like it when people ask about Phan and say it's real, do you still ship it with all your heart?

A: YES! I'd also like to believe it is real, but I would never ask Dan or Phil about it. I'm not on of..._those._

ImaginativeDramasaur asked three questions.

Q: Did Chris and PJ ever adopt children?

A: Yes. Her name was Rosie and she became best friends with Dan and Phil's child, Bella.

Q: Are you going to do any new stories after this one?

A: Of course! I have a million one shots written and I'm already working on another multi-chapter.

Q: How did Chris and PJ get together? What was the deal with that?

A: Chris' POV

My heart breaks at the sight of him. He's been basically living at my house for the past week. He's too upset to go home. I feel so sorry for him. A beautiful man like Peej should never feel like this. He'd been seeing a girl for a month and she broke it off. Normally, Peej would just bounce right back, but this was different. The way she did it was awful. She pointed out every one of his flaws and made him feel like shit. She told him why he was the worst boyfriend ever. She was a bitch. But I didn't understand that though. PJ doesn't have any flaws.

Right now, we're on the couch, watching a movie that neither of us are paying attention to. Peej is looking at the floor and I'm looking at him. I need to make his sad face go away.

"Peej?"

"Hm?" I could hardly hear his response.

"Do you want to do something else?"

"No." He said, looking sad as always. I scoot over and put my arms around him.

"It's okay, Peej. She was a bitch anyways." His head rested on my shoulder.

"I know. It's just... Why did she have to be so rude about it? I can't stop thinking about what she said."

"Because she's stupid. She doesn't know a perfect person when she sees one."

"I'm not perfect. I have too many flaws to count."

"The only flaw you have is you don't see yourself the way I see you." I kind of wish I didn't say that.

"How do you see me?" He sat up, still close to me.

"I see you as the most beautiful person ever. You're hilarious, sweet, smart, and unbelievably good looking. You're everything anyone could ever want." I look down, suddenly embarrassed. He's blushing.

"I had no idea you thought that."

"I always have." I avoided eye contact the best I could. "I always will."

I don't know what awful thing possessed me to do this, but I leaned forward and kissed him. It was just a quick peck. I didn't want to freak him out. I just wanted to do what I've needed to do for years. When I pulled back, his blush had gone deeper. He hadn't moved a bit.

"Peej, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry." I said, panicking.

We sat there in an awkward silence for what seemed like years. Suddenly, something happened. It was what I never would have guessed. PJ softly grabbed my chin and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss lasted much longer than the last. Our mouths moved as one, melting together. Soon we pulled back in need of oxygen. I didn't know what to do next, so I sat there in shock, staring into his bright green eyes. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I smiled back.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." He said.

"So have I." I wondered if I should ask him what I'm thinking. I decide to go for it. "Peej? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"If um... If it's not too soon... Would you like to be my um boyfriend?" I regret this so much. He only just got dumped by his girlfriend and he's been depressed ever since. Smooth move, Chris. Real nice. To my surprise, Peej grabs my hand and smiles.

"I'd love to." He says right before he leans in and kisses me.

After so many years of loving him secretly, I can finally say that PJ is mine.

And I am his.

Arianna Black (Guest) asked two questions.

Q: Why does the Dan and Phil pairing not exist in real life?

A: IT DOES! DON'T SAY IT DOESN'T! SHHHHH!

Q: Who is the dominant and who is the submissive?

A: Okay I love that I got this question twice xD but like I said, Dan is usually dominant, Phil is usually submissive.

Torelli asked three questions.

Q: Where will Dan and Phil spend their honeymoon?

A: I haven't really thought about that. I probably won't write about their honeymoon. I'd rather start a whole new story. But if I had to pick a place, they'd probably go somewhere really cool like Hawaii.

Q: Will they run into any problems while they're married? Like children/no children?

A: They had a daughter named Bella, but I don't think they would run into many actual problems like divorce.

Q: What's happening with PJ and Chris? Will you tell their story in different fanfictions, or just start new chapters in this one revolving around them?

A: I'm planning on writing some kickthestickz sometime soon, but not for this story. But if you're lucky, I just might write their wedding for this story.

Those were all of the questions! Thank you so much for sending them in! I had fun answering them! Now onto the emotional part.

**LITTLE CLOSING MONOLOGUE**

** Wow. Just wow. This story is just a huge accomplishment to me. I've never been able to finish anything I've started, so I'm really proud of myself for this. This is by far the biggest thing I've ever done and I can't believe I did it. I feel like I finally, for once in my life, did something right. I did something that not everyone has done. It's an amazing feeling. I honestly didn't think I could even carry this on. I thought I'd give up halfway through. But I didn't. And that's thanks to you guys.**

** You guys gave me over 30,000 views, over 250 comments, and confidence in my writing. You have no idea how lucky I feel to have you guys. It's kind of weird to think, but I think I have...fans. I was even told that someone fangirled over me reviewing their story. That's so insane. I love you guys so much. None of this would have happened without you. Thank you so much. I'm not even joking when I say you guys are my world.**

** By this point, I'm getting teary eyed. I really don't want to end this story. It's been the greatest experience of my life. I don't want this story to say 'complete'. I don't want to stop writing for this story. I want this story to go on forever. I'm actually almost crying, realizing that this experience is over. But it's not all over, now is it?**

** I will definitely be writing more stories. I have about a billion one shots written and I'm starting on a multi-chapter already. I hope you guys will stick with me throughout all of that. Now I'm dragging this thing out so long just so I don't have to finish it. Sorry if I'm boring you. I hope you're still reading this. I don't know what else to say. All of you mean the world to me and I love you so much. You're all wonderful and amazing. I'm lucky to be supported by people like you. Thank you. I love you all. **

** I'll write more stories for you soon.**

** You guys make my life so much better.**

** Thank you for reading The True Meaning Of A Friend.**

** I hope you had as much fun as I did.**

** -Natalie, the girl who is actually crying now. **


End file.
